


Dyskretna intryga

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Armitage Hux, Consensual Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kylux in Polish, Kylux po polsku, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polski | Polish, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Violence, polskie tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Najwyższy Przywódca Kylo Ren doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo pożądanym sprzymierzeńcem byłby dla niego generał Hux. Gdy ten ostatni planuje przewrót, Kylo postanawia uczynić jedyną rzecz, która, jak wierzy, może sprawić aby Hux pozostał wobec niego lojalny - zaproponować mu zawarcie politycznego małżeństwa. Hux odmawia a kiedy plany przewrotu wychodzą na jaw, zostaje skazany na śmierć.Jest to tłumaczenie tekstu, który powstał na podstawie prompta autorstwa wyżej podpisanej. Tak więc oś intrygi jest moja lecz została uzupełniona, przekształcona  i rozwinięta przez TheZ1337. Najwyższy czas aby zaprezentować polską wersję tej historii.Jeśli non-con to nie wasza rzecz radzę nie zaczynać czytać. Mogę powiedzieć jedno. Nie zawsze będzie miło.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Discrete Scheme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937454) by [TheZ1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337). 



Spotkanie nie było ani tajne, ani też niezaplanowane. Każdy, kto chciał wziąć w nim udział, teoretycznie mógł to zrobić a jednak tak się nie stało. Pojawili się jedynie dwaj najbardziej lojalni oficerowie generała Huxa. Wszystkich pozostałych wezwano na inne spotkania, które zdawały się mieć coraz mniejsze i mniejsze znaczenie, ale Hux wiedział, że jeśli chce z sukcesem obalić Najwyższego Przywódcę, to musi tego dokonać tuż pod jego nosem.

Generał Hux siedział u szczytu stołu. Dwóch pozostałych oficerów zajęło miejsca po obu jego stronach. Hux otworzył mapę planety Escabar i jej głównego miasta, w którym Kylo Ren miał się wkrótce spotkać osobiście z Najwyższą Radą regionu. Podczas wizyty przedstawiciele planety mieli potwierdzić swoją lojalność wobec Najwyższego Porządku. W zamian za to Porządek oferował ich kulejącej gospodarce tak bardzo potrzebne jej wsparcie. Przynajmniej taki był pierwotny plan.

Dla Huxa i lojalnych wobec niego oficerów była to idealna okazja, aby wykorzystać niedostatecznie chronione miejsce do przeprowadzenia tam próby likwidacji Najwyższego Przywódcy. Nie powinno to sprawić żadnych większych trudności.

Jeden ze współpracowników generała był w stałym kontakcie z niewielką grupą bogatej klasy rządzącej planetą, która uważała, że ich gospodarka funkcjonuje doskonale. Za cenę pomocy w zabójstwie Kylo Rena zagwarantowano im, że ich pozycja ekonomiczna nie ulegnie osłabieniu i nadal będą mogli bez przeszkód uciskać i wyzyskiwać niższe warstwy społeczeństwa, tak jak to robili od wieków.  
Jeśli próba przewrotu okaże się owocna Hux będzie musiał w końcu znaleźć sposób, aby wycofać się z honorowania tej obietnicy, gdyż Najwyższy Porządek mimo wszystko musi podporządkować sobie Escabar.

 Gdy Ren wyląduje na planecie nastąpi atak. Będzie tam na niego czekać dziesięciu zabójców, świetnie wyszkolonych strzelców wyborowych. O ich wynajęcie zadbają współorganizatorzy spisku, którym nietrudno będzie znaleźć najlepszych kandydatów spośród licznie oferowanych na planetach Wewnętrznych Rubieży.  
Tymczasem Hux będzie zajmować się swoimi zwykłymi obowiązkami, też zgodnie z wcześniej ustalonym planem. Będzie przebywał na nowiutkim gwiezdnym niszczycielu klasy Resurgent, stojąc na jego mostku albo biorąc udział w jakiejś strategicznej naradzie. Tylko jeden z oficerów Huxa poleci z Kylo jako ostatnie zabezpieczenie w razie nagłej potrzeby dokończenia sprawy, podczas gdy drugi dla niepoznaki również kontynuowałby swoje regularne obowiązki, jakby nic szczególnego się nie działo. Hux był pewien, że nie zostaną złapani. Teraz wszystko, co mogli zrobić to czekać.

-Czy jest pan pewien? - spytała oficer Malarus. Była to starsza kobieta o blond włosach, zawsze oddana sprawie i obowiązkowa. Hux miał dla niej wiele szacunku.

 -O tak! Najwyższy Przywódca zajęty jest śledzeniem szkolenia na poziomie dwudziestym trzecim i poszukiwaniem nowego kapitana szturmowców. Ma zbyt wiele na głowie, aby nas teraz namierzyć.

 -Zgadzam się - przytaknął Dormitz. Był on osobistym pilotem Huxa. Przywilej, który Hux bardzo sobie cenił mimo iż sam celował w pilotażu.

 

 

Hux nie mógł przypuszczać, jak bardzo się myli. Kylo Ren, siedząc przy biurku w swojej prywatnej kwaterze słuchał ich rozmowy. Był co najmniej zszokowany a także nieco zaniepokojony tym, co mówił Hux. Czy Hux naprawdę aż tak pragnie tronu, że planuje zlikwidować swojego Najwyższego Przywódcę? Na to wyglądało. A przecież nawet Kylo nie zamierzał zabijać Snoke'a, stało się to nagle, wszystko z powodu tej głupiej dziewuchy.

Nie miał teraz czasu myśleć o Rey więc ponownie zwrócił uwagę w stronę tajnego, nie tak bardzo tajnego spotkania na poziomie trzydziestym. Fakt, że Hux planował go zamordować, stawiał przed Kylo wiele, zupełnie nowych wyzwań. Jeśli generał rzeczywiście się na to odważy, trzeba go będzie oczywiście aresztować za zdradę. Sąd wojenny z pewnością skaże na śmierć Huxa i jego współkonspiratorów, a do wykonania tego wyroku Kylo nie mógł dopuścić. Nie chciał wszak stracić tak utalentowanego oficera a jednak prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał innego wyjścia. Czy Hux naprawdę musi czynić jego nowe obowiązki aż tak skomplikowanymi?

A przecież wydawało mu się, że od śmierci Snoke'a ich współpraca układa się całkiem nieźle. Siły Najwyższego Porządku tropiły ostatnie już przyczółki Ruchu Oporu a sam Kylo od bardzo dawna nie zaliczył żadnego wybuchu wściekłości. Czuł się dostatecznie silny i miał wszystko pod kontrolą - Najwyższy Porządek i resztę Galaktyki. Nawet jeśli tu o ówdzie zdarzały się jeszcze pomniejsze zawirowania, próby wzniecenia rebelii były na bieżąco tłumione. Wiele z tego Kylo zawdzięczał generałowi a teraz ten ostatni planował bunt...

To było niemal obraźliwe. Jak Hux może w ogóle zakładać, że Kylo nie da sobie rady z dziesiątką snajperów! Kylo skrzywił się na samą myśl o tym. Dawno już nie słyszał czegoś równie niedorzecznego.  
Będzie musiał aresztować wszystkich konspiratorów. Po części będzie to korzystne, bo społeczeństwo planety uwolnione od wyzysku przez nielicznych zapewne przychylniejszym okiem spojrzy na propozycję przyłączenia się do Najwyższego Porządku. Jeśli Kylo rozegra to wystarczająco zręcznie, wszyscy zyskają na zawartym układzie.

No ale co z Huxem? To był jego największy problem. Kylo był teraz ni mniej ni więcej władcą Galaktyki, ale z pewnością nie wywrze najlepszego wrażenia, gdy nie tak długo po zabiciu Snoke'a, swego było nie było mistrza, ujawni, że generał go zdradził i musi zostać skazany na śmierć.  
Musi być jakiś inny sposób.

Kylo nie mógł ryzykować rozłamu w Najwyższym Porządku. Wkrótce więc stwierdził, że powinien postarać się o polubowne załatwienie sprawy. Musi po prostu ożenić się z Huxem. Małżeństwo. Gdy tylko to słowo pojawiło się w jego umyśle Kylo roześmiał się głośno. Hux z pewnością znienawidzi ten szalony pomysł, po prostu to wiedział. Nie było absolutnie takiej opcji, żeby Hux zgodził się poślubić Kylo Rena, bez względu na to, jak bardzo głodny jest władzy i zaszczytów. Ale Kylo musi dać Huxowi ostatnią szansę na odkupienie, godząc się w razie czego na fakt, że będzie musiał mieć w nocy jedno oko stale otwarte, gdyby on i Hux kiedykolwiek dzielili łoże.

Wtedy właśnie jego datapad rozjaśnił się i Kylo podszedł aby odczytać wiadomość, która brzmiała następująco:  
SPOTKANIE Z GENERAŁEM HUXEM 1630 ZOSTAJE ODWOŁANE.  
Kylo znów się roześmiał. Ta gra zaczynała być zabawna.

Było oczywiste, że Hux stara się go unikać, odwołując spotkanie po spotkaniu Kylo postanowił na razie mu na to pozwolić. Niechaj Hux myśli, że Kylo nie ma pojęcia, co się naprawdę dzieje i że w końcu uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest znienawidzony przez generała. Kylo pozwoli Huxowi zachować dystans aż do dnia zaplanowanego spotkania na Escabar i wtedy mu się oświadczy.

Sama myśl o oświadczynach i klękaniu na jedno kolano, sprawiła, że przez Kylo przeszedł dreszcz. Po namyśle zdecydował więc, że zrobi to na stojąco, aby uczynić swoją propozycję bardziej oficjalną i mniej romantyczną. W ten sposób Hux może naprawdę doceni jego pomysł i stojącą za nim motywację, bez okazywania zbędnych emocji. Tak, według Kylo to już był całkiem niezły plan.


	2. Rozdział 2

Hux siedział przy stole w jednej z większych sal konferencyjnych. Kilku oficerów krążyło wokół, podczas gdy dwoje, wcześniej towarzyszących mu na poufnym zebraniu, starannie unikało kontaktu z generałem. Gdyby znaleźli się zbyt blisko siebie, mogło się zdarzyć, że wszyscy troje pomyśleliby jednocześnie o spisku, mającym na celu zamordowanie Najwyższego Przywódcy. Hux nie chciał ryzykować, bo podobna koincydencja mogłaby naprowadzić Kylo na ślad ich konspiracji. Z tego też powodu nie zamienił ani słowa z Malarus, kiedy ta mijała go z kubkiem kawy w dłoni.

W pewnym momencie młody podoficer podszedł do Huxa. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zdenerwowanego a jego postawa była wyjątkowo sztywna.

-Generał Hux?

-Tak? - Armitage podniósł wzrok na rozmówcę

-Mam wiadomość od Najwyższego Przywódcy.

Hux uniósł brew.  
-Wiadomość?

-Tak jest. Powiedział, że chce się spotkać z panem w sali tronowej.

-Zaraz, teraz? - chciał się upewnić Hux.

-Nie, panie generale. To znaczy… - oficer pochylił się w stronę Huxa, co natychmiast wzbudziło w generale podejrzliwość. Kylo nieczęsto wysyłał żywego człowieka z misją przekazania wiadomości, z reguły były one zapisane na jakimś urządzeniu albo przenoszone przez droidy.  
-Najwyższy Przywódca wspomniał, że być może zechce się pan nieco odświeżyć przed tym spotkaniem.

Hux wyprostował się na krześle wpatrując się bacznie w podoficera.  
-Jeśli to ma być żart, trzeci podoficerze Numo, to jest raczej w złym guście - powiedział Hux, odczytując nazwisko i rangę chłopaka z oznaczeń na jego mundurze. Ta scysja, choć w istocie drobna, została natychmiast zauważona przez kilku oficerów, stojących w pobliżu. Nawet Dormitz spiął się nieco, co Hux zdołał zauważyć kątem oka.

\- Nie, panie generale. To nie jest… nie był żart - zająknął się Numo. Potem przełknął głośno ślinę i dodał - Jestem jedynie posłańcem, panie generale. Nie zamierzałem pana obrazić.

Hux spojrzał z powrotem na arkusz kalkulacyjny otwarty na jego tablecie. Była to specyfikacja techniczna kilku nowych myśliwców, których budowę Najwyższy Porządek zamierzał właśnie zlecić. Zaśmiał się ironicznie a potem podniósł się z krzesła.  
\- No to chyba lepiej jednak się odświeżę - powiedział z nutą irytacji w głosie a potem podniósł swój datapad i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, nie zaszczycając swoich współspiskowców ani jednym, nawet przypadkowym, spojrzeniem.

Hux szedł korytarzem w stronę najbliższej windy ze zmartwieniem rysującym się na jego zmarszczonym czole. Czuł się trochę nieswojo, zmierzając do swojej kwatery o tak wczesnej godzinie. Zazwyczaj opuszczał ją na samym początku pierwszego cyklu i nie wracał wcześniej niż w połowie nocnego. Teraz stał przed drzwiami do swoich apartamentów a przecież nie nadeszła jeszcze pora obiadu. Nie wiedział za bardzo co zrobić więc rozebrał się do podkoszulka i udał w stronę łazienki. Nie chciał brać prysznica, wszak miał się jedynie odświeżyć. Wiedział, że Kylo nie znosi czekania, nawet jeśli spodziewa się, że Hux nie będzie się spieszył. Po namyśle Hux odkręcił kran i sięgnął po brzytwę.

Zgolił cień zarostu jaki w międzyczasie zdołał wyhodować i umył zęby. Jego nieśmiertelniki zadzwoniły o siebie, kiedy pochylił się nad zlewem, choć z reguły ściągał je do mycia. Następnie przeczesał włosy nakładając na nie odrobinę żelu. Potem poszedł do garderoby aby wziąć świeży podkoszulek. Munduru jednak nie zmienił ubierając się ponownie w ten sam, w którym tu przyszedł. Na koniec zerknął na swoje buty i stwierdził, że nie wymagają ponownego pastowania. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro nim wymaszerował pozostawiając swój datapad w pokoju.

Dwadzieścia minut po tym, jak Numo przekazał mu wiadomość o spotkaniu, Hux stał przed drzwiami do sali tronowej, czekając na pozwolenie aby wejść. Hux doszedł do sporej wyprawy w budowaniu mentalnej blokady, uniemożliwiającej Kylo zaglądanie do jego myśli. Nie żeby aż tak wiele ukrywał. Był pewien, że Kylo doskonale wie o jego ambicjach zostania Wielkim Marszałkiem, a może nawet Imperatorem Galaktyki. Jedyną rzeczą, o którą martwił się teraz, był spisek na Escabar, który zaplanowano już za dwa dni. Nie było mowy o tym, aby pozwolił Kylo cokolwiek w tej sprawie zwęszyć.

Gdy drzwi do komnaty wreszcie się otworzyły Hux pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka, wyprostowany i z uniesioną głową. Ręce trzymał za plecami w formalnym geście.  
Kylo Ren zasiadał na swoim tronie, zbyt dużym, aby jedna osoba mogła go bez reszty wypełnić, ale o wiele za małym w stosunku do pojemności sali, w której go umieszczono. Wykonany z odblaskowego czarnego metalu tron składał się z samych twardych linii. Najwyższy Przywódca umościł się wygodnie na swoim siedzisku, a jego ciemne oczy śledziły kroki zbliżającego się Huxa.

Gdy Hux znalazł się u stóp podwyższenia uklęknął na jedno kolano, przykładając zwiniętą w pięść dłoń do piersi w geście pozdrowienia.  
-Najwyższy Przywódco, wezwałeś mnie na audiencję.

-Tak, generale. Doceniam twoją punktualność.

Hux ukrył pogardę za barierą ustawioną w swoim umyśle. Zapewne miał to być przytyk do faktu, że dotarcie do sali tronowej zajęło mu prawie pół godziny. Będzie musiał później udzielić reprymendy podoficerowi Namo za to, co jak teraz sądził, było zwykłą dezinformacją.

Armitage podniósł się na nogi a jego twarz przybrała twardy wyraz, kiedy spojrzał Kylo w oczy zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Hux nie bał się Najwyższego Przywódcy, gdy ten przemówił, patrząc na niego z góry.  
-Generale, jaka jest według ciebie aktualna sytuacja Najwyższego Porządku?

-Słucham? - spytał Hux. Pozory doskonałego opanowania ustąpiły częściowo miejsca uczuciu zmieszania.

-Czy sądzisz, że jesteśmy teraz silniejsi niż za poprzedniego Najwyższego Przywódcy?

-Tak, myślę że tak. Na pewno mocniejsi.

-Zdaję sobie sprawę, podobnie jak zapewne i ty, generale, z tego jak nasze przywództwo musi prezentować się w oczach Galaktyki. Jestem o wiele za młody, aby zasiadać na tym tronie. Brak mi też większego doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o politykę. Natomiast ty - tu wargi Rena ułożyły się w porozumiewawczy uśmieszek, który Hux najchętniej siłą starłby z jego twarzy - ty jesteś bliski mi wiekiem. A jednak masz rangę generała największej militarnej instytucji wszechczasów. Czy uważasz, że mimo to wzbudzamy w masach podobny respekt i jesteśmy tak samo silni jak był Snoke?

\- Oczywiście, Najwyższy Przywódco. Cała Galaktyka…

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Hux mocniej zacisnął pięści. Czuł się z lekka oszołomiony wielkością tronowej sali Kylo Rena, która była prawie pusta jeśli nie liczyć dwóch ciepłych, ludzkich ciał oraz kilku mechanicznych urządzeń. Nie było tu straży ani innych petentów poza samym Huxem. Armitage z trudem opanował niepokój, który go nagle nawiedził.

-Myślę, że jesteś świetnym generałem, Hux. Ale będziesz jeszcze lepszym sojusznikiem.

-Nie do końca rozumiem, co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć.

-Oczywiście, że nie - Kylo wstał i poszedł do Huxa. Okrążył go powoli, świadomy onieśmielającego wrażenia jakie potrafił wywierać swoją postawą. Ciemna strona Mocy wibrowała na powierzchni jego skóry. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili jej nagły impuls może przeskoczyć w stronę Huxa, powodując nieprzyjemne wrażenie ukłucia. Kylo zatrzymał się tuż za generałem, studiując twarz Huxa, którego szczęki zacisnęły się w wyrazie gniewnej obojętności. Były tak napięte, że sprawiały wrażenie jakby za chwilę mogły pęknąć.  
-Chcę uczynić cię moim sprzymierzeńcem - odezwał się wreszcie.

-Ale ja jestem twoim sprzymierzeńcem.

-Nie. Jeszcze nie.  
Kylo skończył okrążanie Huxa zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. Jego uśmieszek przekształcił się teraz w prawdziwie okrutny uśmiech, tak jakby Kylo wiedział coś, o czym Hux nie ma pojęcia. Huxowi coraz mniej się to podobało.

-Najwyższy Przywódco, czy mógłbyś wyrażać się jaśniej?

-Sprzymierzeniec to ktoś, na kim można polegać, ktoś, na kogo możemy liczyć w każdych okolicznościach. Chciałbym przedstawić ci pewną propozycję. To coś o czym z pewnością jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy.

Propozycja. Propozycje są dobre. Hux miał ich wiele, zapełniających jego biurko, w tym różne nowe projekty. Hux miał talent do wyboru tych, mogły być z powodzeniem wykonane. Był otwarty na takie wyzwania.  
-Jaka to propozycja?

-Dotyczy pewnej ceremonii. Z tobą i mną w roli głównej.

Hux za nic nie mógł dojść co też Kylo mu sugeruje.  
-Propozycja ceremonii…

-Ceremonii małżeństwa, generale.

Oczy Huxa aż zaokrągliły się ze zdumienia, świadomość tego co Kylo mu oferuje spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. O Kosmosie, jakże mógł się nie domyślić o co tu chodzi? Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś zdzielił go pięścią w żołądek.  
-Propozycja... małżeństwa??

-Byłaby to rzecz jasna czysta formalność, ale w ten sposób pokazalibyśmy Galaktyce…

-Nie - rzucił Hux, podejmując decyzję w ułamku sekundy. - Absolutnie nie!

-Cóż, przygotowałem przemowę, która...

-Czyś zupełnie stracil rozum? Związek małżeński między tobą a mną?

Hux nie potrafił powstrzymać nerwowego chichotu. Kylo Ren na serio proponował, że się z nim ożeni. Przy takich a nie innych politycznych układach i całej złej krwi, jaka się między nimi nagromadziła oni dwaj mieliby się pobrać?  
Gdy się ponownie odezwał ton jego głosu, rozbrzmiewającego w prawie pustym pomieszczeniu, był drwiący.  
-Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojej pogardy dla ciebie. Nigdy się z nią nie kryłem. Byłbyś o wiele lepszym przywódcą, gdybyś zamknął się na stałe w swoich apartamentach. Mógłbyś się tam radośnie poświęcić obmyślaniu swoich ukochanych planów pokonania jasnej strony Mocy, nie zawracając głowy poważnym militarnym umysłom. Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, któremu jedynie wydaje się, że wie co robi. Pokazałeś to najlepiej mordując naszego Najwyższego Przywódcę! A na dodatek wcale tego nie planowałeś. Zrobiłeś to na skutek nagłego kaprysu z powodu jakiejś dziewczyny! Postąpiłeś głupio a teraz naprędce usiłujesz naprawić swój błąd poprzez propozycję małżeństwa? Ty naprawdę nie masz bladego pojęcia o źródłach naszej potęgi i naszej prawdziwej sytuacji, jeśli sugerujesz takie rozwiązanie!

To było jak cios prosto w twarz. Kylo aż zaniemówił. Oszołomiony spoglądał na Huxa usiłując przetrawić jego słowa.  
Hux uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w gniewie na samą myśl o małżeństwie z Kylo Renem, nawet jeśli miało być zawarte jedynie ze względu na polityczny zysk.

-Jeśli to był jedyny powód, dla którego mnie wezwałeś to chciałbym zostać zwolniony z obowiązku przebywania tu dłużej. Najwyższy Przywódco - Hux pozdrowił go z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Kylo był w stanie jedynie skinąć głową.  
-Tak, możesz odejść

Hux odwrócił się, obcasy jego butów zaskrzypiały na wypolerowanej podłodze. Zanim opuścił salę, idąc z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków, pomyślał, że spotkała go być może najbardziej absurdalna rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się zdarzyła.  
Oto Naczelny Przywódca Najwyższego Porządku, władca Galaktyki, Mistrz zakonu Rycerzy Ren poprosił generała Huxa aby ten go poślubił. Hux nie miał zamiaru popełnić podobnej głupoty. Bo niby czemu miałoby to służyć? Nawet gdyby tego chciał, to i tak nie miałoby najmniejszego znaczenia. Bo już za dwa dni to on będzie Najwyższym Przywódcą a Kylo będzie martwy.

-Super, po prostu super! - Kylo kipiał z wściekłości siedząc na swoim tronie. Miał świadomość, że słowa Huxa nie powinny go aż tak mocno obejść, że jest o wiele potężniejszy, niż generał ma czelność insynuować, ale i tak bolało usłyszeć coś podobnego z jego ust. Kylo wiedział, że Hux nim pogardza, ale wypowiedzenie tego głośno zraniło go bardziej niż mógł się spodziewać.

Teraz pozostało mu już tylko jedno - złapać Huxa na próbie zabójstwa. A potem będzie patrzył jak Hux jest sądzony i zostaje skazany na śmierć za zdradę. Potem zamknie go w areszcie do końca jego dni. Hux przeżyje resztę życia w samotności, zastanawiając się, w którym momencie jego strategia zawiodła. Kylo miał nadzieję, o czym pomyślał z goryczą, że pewnego dnia Hux uświadomi sobie, iż chodziło dokładnie o ten moment.


	3. Rozdział 3

Dzień w stolicy planety Escabar, gdzie Kylo Ren miał się spotkać z miejscowymi dyplomatami, był słoneczny choć wietrzny. Jego prom dowodzenia klasy Upsilon wylądował, składając swoje smukłe czarne skrzydła w doskonale wszystkim znany, elegancki kształt. W momencie gdy pojazd osiadł pewnie na podłożu Kylo był już gotowy do wyjścia. Kiedy rampa statku dotknęła ziemi ruszył przed siebie pewnymi, długimi krokami.

Idąc nie spuszczał wzroku z członków Rady, którzy przybyli, aby się z nim spotkać, a jednocześnie dyskretnie kontrolował stan wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Komitet powitalny czekał kilka metrów dalej. Nagle Kylo poczuł na sobie dziesięć par wycelowanych w niego oczu. I jeszcze jedną, z tyłu.  
\- Dormitz - syknął w myślach - No co za żałosny tchórz!

Kylo Ren zszedł z rampy statku a gdy tylko jego buty dotknęły ziemi, rozpętała się gwałtowna strzelanina. Objęła ona cały obszar lądowiska, które dokładnie w tej samej chwili rozświetlił płomienny, czerwony blask świetlnego miecza. Kylo obracał się instynktownie sprawiając, że strzały z blasterów odbijały się rykoszetem od jego laserowego ostrza, powracając w kierunku tych, którzy je posłali.

Niektórzy z atakujących zaczęli krzyczeć, gdy raniły ich odrzucane w ich stronę impulsy. Ciało jednego z napastników pociągnięte zostało do przodu po durakretowym podłożu i spadło bezwładnie tuż pod stopy Kylo. Dormitz zaś został wepchnięty z powrotem do wnętrza promu, podczas gdy wypuszczony przez niego strzał minął Kylo w bezpiecznej odległości. W parę minut bitwa dobiegła końca. Połowa zabójców nie żyła.

Kilkunastu szturmowców wybiegło ze statku. Wkrótce rozproszyli się aby pojmać pozostałych przy życiu zamachowców, wszystkich bez wyjątku poranionych strzałami z ich własnych blasterów. Kylo spojrzał z pogardą na człowieka leżącego teraz u jego stóp, jęczącego i błagającego litość. Zdecydował, że wszyscy zostaną poddani reedukacji aby sprawdzić czy są na nią podatni. Ci, którzy nie będą trafią do najcięższych obozów pracy Najwyższego Porządku, gdzie rychło zaharują się na śmierć.

Tymczasem w zimnej przestrzeni kosmicznej Hux stał na mostku gwiezdnego niszczyciela, czekając na potwierdzenie, że Kylo Ren wylądował na Escabar z powodzeniem i bez żadnych niespodziewanych incydentów. W głębi duszy miał oczywiście nadzieję, że doszło do wiadomego incydentu a Kylo Ren wykrwawia się właśnie na podłodze własnego statku.

Hux był nielicho zaskoczony tym, że nie przyszedł do niego oficer z meldunkiem, a zamiast tego pojawiło się przy nim dwóch szturmowców. Jeden z nich odpiął od paska zasobnik, z którego wyciągnął parę standardowych kajdanek.

-Generale Hux, dostaliśmy rozkaz aby aresztować cię i odprowadzić do celi.

-Co takiego? - Hux odwrócił się w ich stronę.

-To polecenie Najwyższego Przywódcy, panie generale.

\- Przecież to niedorzeczne - sarknął Hux.

Jak Kylo zdołał się o wszystkim wszystkim dowiedzieć?! Nie było sposobu, żeby mógł przeniknąć, co planowali Hux, Malarus i Dormitz. To było po prostu absurdalne. Najwyraźniej ktoś musiał ich szpiegować.

-Sugerujemy aby udał się pan z nami dobrowolnie.

-Nie pozwolę się skuć kajdankami na moim własnym mostku - powiedział Armitage, odsuwając się od szturmowca, który je trzymał.

-Trzeci podoficerze Numo - wypluł z siebie wezwanie.  
Nieco nierozgarnięty chłopak, który niedawno posłużył Kylo Renowi za posłańca, szybko podszedł bliżej. Głowy wszystkich zwróciły się w jego stronę.  
Właśnie aresztowano generała Najwyższego Porządku, więc wzbudziło to zrozumiałe zainteresowanie.

-Tak, generale Hux, sir?

-Zabierz mój tablet i dopilnuj aby trafił do mojej kwatery - rozkazał. Jego głos zabrzmiał gniewnie. Starał się przekonująco udawać, że nie ma pojęcia za co został aresztowany.

-Tak jest, sir. Natychmiast, sir - odparł Numo odbierając datapad trzęsącymi się rękoma. Hux miał cichą nadzieję, że mężczyzna upuści go po drodze i rozbije w drobny mak.

Potem ruszył przodem przed szturmowcami w stronę aresztu. Pomimo całej tej niefortunnej sytuacji zdawało mu się, że nadal otacza go powszechny respekt.

Najprawdopodobniej ich plan od początku skazany był na niepowodzenie. Hux powinien był się domyślić, że Kylo Ren się o nim dowie, powinien wiedzieć, że wszystkie ich rozmowy będą kontrolowane. Gdy Hux był sądzony przed wojennym trybunałem, stał tam samotnie, słuchając listy przedstawionych mu zarzutów. Został oskarżony o zdradę, zawiązanie intrygi mającej na celu popełnienie morderstwa i pół tuzina innych przestępstw. Podczas procesu stało się jasne, że Kylo Ren wiedział o spisku od samego początku.

Sala sądu na górnym pokładzie statku była już zarezerwowana, wszystkie wymagane podpisy zebrane. Jego oskarżyciele uznali fakt, że Hux usunął przed atakiem wszystkie pliki z osobistego tabletu, za dowód, że uczestniczył w konspiracji i zrobił to aby nie zostać złapany. "Znaleźli" także, zapewne dzięki mocom Kylo, dane zapasowe Huxa ukryte na wypadek, gdyby plan zadziałał.

Teraz Hux, bez adwokata u swego boku, stał perfekcyjnie wyprostowany z rękoma skutymi na plecach. Wciąż miał na sobie swój płaszcz, na którego mankietach z dumą nosił trzy srebrne paski znamionujące jego rangę. Wokół niego unosił się robot z kamerą, transmitujący relację z procesu na całą Galaktykę.

I tak oto niegdyś potężny generał Hux był sądzony za zdradę Najwyższego Porządku a zgromadzone dowody nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do jego winy.

Jego sędzia pozostawał w cieniu, na wysokiej platformie, podobnie jak swego czasu Snoke. Hux nic nie mówił ani nie uczynił żadnego ruchu, świadomy symbolu, którym się stał. Chciał zachować stoicki spokój, aby każdy, kto po nim przyjdzie i będzie dążył do osiągnięcia tego, czego dokonał Hux, bez względu na to, czy chodzi o stanie się jednym z najmłodszych generałów Najwyższego Porządku, czy też o zdradę tegoż Porządku, miał godny wzór do naśladowania.

-Jakie jest twoje ostatnie słowo? - zapytał sędzia a jego głos odbił się echem w zaciemnionej komnacie.

-Jestem niewinny - oznajmił Hux czystym i dźwięcznym głosem.

Sędzia stuknął młotkiem o biurko.  
\- Ten sąd uznaje cię winnym wszystkich zarzucanych ci czynów. Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że Armitage Hux ma zostać skazany na śmierć poprzez rozstrzelanie przez pluton egzekucyjny, w ciągu dwóch dni od teraz.

Świat wokół niego ucichł nagle. Hux już nie usłyszał, co sędzia ma jeszcze do powiedzenia, ale nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne. Jego los został przypieczętowany. Za dwa dni zostanie zdegradowany, zabity i pochowany w nieoznaczonym grobie. To będzie, prawdopodobnie, najbardziej spektakularny upadek współczesnej epoki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałoby się powiedzieć - biedny Hux, ale czyż sobie na to wszystko solennie nie zasłużył?


	4. Rozdział 4

Dwóch strażników wkroczyło na salę. Każdy z nich położył dłoń na ramieniu Huxa aby wyprowadzić go z pomieszczenia. Przekroczywszy podwójne wrota, wiodące w stronę hangaru, Armitage znalazł się wkrótce poza zasięgiem kamery.

Gdy wynurzył się z korytarza, zobaczył ogromne tłumy, które przyszły aby go zobaczyć. Musiała to być spora część armii Najwyższego Porządku, ustawiona w równe rzędy. Przed nimi umieszczono barierkę, która miała zapewnić mu przejście. Hux zmarszczył brwi i westchnął ciężko, mijając żołnierzy i wysokich rangą oficerów, z których wielu uważał dotąd za swoich przyjaciół. Daleko, za tłumem majaczyła sylwetka osobistego promu Kylo Rena, ciemny, wysmukły kształt, pochłaniający światło fluorescencyjnych lamp. Hux drgnął w uścisku swoich strażników, omiatając ich pogardliwym wzrokiem. Potem zatrzymał się na chwilę.

To było to, jego ostatni publiczny moment. Hux wyprostował się. Wokół niego krążyły dwa kamerdroidy, kilka innych unosiło się nieco dalej, aby uzyskać panoramiczny obraz sceny. Hux szedł powoli, z uniesioną głową. Musiał pozostać dokładnie tym, kim zawsze był, wysokiej rangi oficerem, z maską opanowania, przyklejoną do twarzy, człowiekiem, który jeszcze do niedawna dowodził najgroźniejszą flotą we wszechświecie i który nawet teraz nie dał się rzucić na kolana.

W hangarze zapadła niemal całkowita cisza, gdy tak zmierzał w stronę oczekującej go śmierci. Nie patrzył na żadnego z żołnierzy, ustawionych w doskonałym szyku, jego oczy były utkwione w statku, który miał go ku niej zabrać. Po prostu chciał iść naprzód, będąc jak światło latarni morskiej dla innych, tych, którzy mogliby odnaleźć powód do dumy w tym samym, co on próbował osiągnąć. Hux wszedł na rampę wciąż z kajdankami na rękach.

Gdy znalazł się na pokładzie statku, spodziewał się zobaczyć Kylo Rena, ale Najwyższy Przywódca się nie pojawił. Może czeka na Huxa w miejscu egzekucji a może w ogóle już się nie spotkają. Hux odwrócił się, spoglądając raz jeszcze na na tłum. Kamerdroidy opuściły się niżej, by objąć całą jego sylwetkę. Twarz Huxa pozostała opanowana do momentu gdy drzwi wahadłowca zamknęły się za nim i jego strażnikami.

Zasyczały tłoki i zamki zatrzasnęły się. Teraz, już na jakiś czas bezpieczny, Armitage w końcu wypuścił oddech, który dotąd nieświadomie powstrzymywał. Strażnicy zaprowadzili Huxa na przeznaczone dla niego miejsce i zapięli na nim pasy bez rozkuwania więźnia, po czym udali się do kokpitu, by porozmawiać z pilotem. Gdy statek wystartował Hux opuścił głowę na piersi. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę zbliża się koniec.

Skoncentrował się na oddychaniu, wspominając całe swoje życie i wielkie rzeczy, których dokonał. Sukcesy Najwyższego Porządku były główną zasługą Huxa bo przecież z pewnością nie Kylo Rena. Myśl o tym ostatnim rozśmieszyła go do łez. Kylo Ren. A jednak ten niezrównoważony dzieciak przechytrzył go w końcu. Hux westchnął a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.  
Być może przez ten czas, który mu pozostał mógłby się nieco odprężyć. Chyba będzie to po raz pierwszy odkąd… cóż, odkąd z ojcem uciekli z Arkanis. Tak, to było nawet miłe, rozluźnić się i zrelaksować. Armitage westchnął ponownie i pomyślał z nadzieją, że może już za godzinę lub nieco dłużej czeka go ostateczny spokój.

Nie był dłużej pod presją czasu i obowiązków, nie czekała na niego żadna z pilnych spraw. Mógł siedzieć nie myśląc o niczym. Zamknął oczy, a ciągły ból głowy, który dotąd ćmił za oczami teraz całkowicie zniknął. Czuł się spokojny i wiedział, że w dobrym nastroju stanie twarzą w twarz z plutonem egzekucyjnym. Szkoda, że ten nastrój nie może trwać wiecznie.

Godzinę później statek wszedł w atmosferę nieznanej planety. Hux nie zwracał na to uwagi, ciesząc się uczuciem nudy. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał czasu się nudzić. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył swoich strażników idących w jego stronę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco na widok czarnej tkaniny, którą dzierżył jeden z nich. Nie protestował, gdy czarna torba zakryła mu głowę, chociaż nieco go to zmartwiło. Czyż nie będzie mu wolno wygłosić ostatniej mowy, pożegnania czy końcowego manifestu? Najwyraźniej jednak nie.

Strażnicy wyciągnęli Huxa z fotela i poprowadzili w stronę wyjścia. Hux usiłował dotrzymać im kroku starając się przy tym nie potknąć. Chwilę czekali na wysunięcie się rampy a potem tamci sprowadzili go na dół z dłońmi na jego ramionach, gdy szedł z lekko spuszczoną głową.

-Wedle rozkazu - odezwał się jeden ze strażników. Hux wytężył słuch aby zrozumieć o co chodzi pomimo materiału zakrywającego mu uszy.

-Doskonale - odpowiedział mechaniczny głos. Hux znał to brzmienie lub bardzo do niego podobne. To był ktoś, kto mówił przez zintegrowany wokoder.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk uruchamianego miecza świetlnego. Hux uchylił się przed nim instynktownie. Usłyszał krzyki swoich opiekunów i po chwili ich ciała zwaliły się na ziemię, uwalniając Huxa z uścisku.

Ktoś złapał go za rękę kleszczowym chwytem i gwałtownie pociągnął do przodu.

-Co się u licha dzieje? - pomyślał Hux.

-Witaj na pokładzie, generale - odezwał się mężczyzna. Hux uświadomił sobie, że najprawdopodobniej znajduje się już na innym statku a osobnik, który z nim wsiadł to zapewne jeden z Rycerzy Kylo.  
Ów człowiek posadził go krześle drugiego pilota i, sądząc po docierających do Huxa odgłosach, sam zajął miejsce obok. Wkrótce statek zaczął się trząść i wibrować najwyraźniej przygotowując się do startu.  
-Co to za kupa złomu! - pomyślał z pogardą Hux.

\- Gdzie mnie zabieracie? - odważył się zapytać.

Rycerz zaśmiał się pod swoim hełmem. Hux od razu go za to znienawidził.  
-Do miejsca, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny, przez bardzo długi czas.

Spokój ducha, który Hux z taką determinacją pragnął osiągnąć właśnie go opuścił. Ból głowy natychmiast powrócił.  
-Więzienie - pomyślał Hux. Już wolałby zginąć rozstrzelany niż gnić w celi do końca życia. Jednak wybór nie należał do niego, więc ani słowem nie skomentował tego, co usłyszał. Tymczasem ich rozklekotany pojazd zatrząsł się jeszcze bardziej i w końcu wszedł w nadprzestrzeń.


	5. Rozdział 5

Lot do nowego miejsca zamieszkania Huxa nie trwał zbyt długo. Nie zdążył się nawet zastanowić, jakiego rodzaju gazet powinien zażądać w swojej celi, zanim ich wysłużony statek zaczął znów wibrować, tym razem zmniejszając prędkość. Wkrótce czekało go twarde lądowanie, podczas którego pewnie spadłby z wąskiego siedzenia, gdyby nie trzymające go pasy.  
\- Gdzieś się nauczył tak latać? - zawołał z politowaniem.

Oczywiście nie doczekał się odpowiedzi a chwilę później został przemocą postawiony na nogi. Nadal nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć w tej szmacie ma głowie, więc bez protestu dał się prowadzić rycerzowi. Przemierzyli tyle różnych korytarzy, że nietrudno było się domyślić, że jego przewodnik umyślnie kluczy, aby więzień stracił resztki orientacji, gubiąc się przy próbie ewentualnej ucieczki.

W końcu Hux został popchnięty do przodu i uwolniony z uchwytu swojego dozorcy. Zatoczył się przy tym nieco lecz wreszcie kajdanki zostały usunięte, a potem także i torba z jego głowy. Teraz mógł spojrzeć na pustą, białą ścianę swojej celi.

Odwrócił się szybko na pięcie, w sam raz aby zobaczyć jednego z Rycerzy Ren opuszczającego jego więzienny pokój.  
Ciężkie pręty z durastali zatrzasnęły się za nim.  
Z korytarza docierały różne niewyraźne odgłosy i krzyki współwięźniów. Hux odwrócił się ponownie, tym razem aby zlustrować swój nowy dom.

W ścianę wbudowano pryczę pokrytą cienkim materacem. Dostał też poduszkę i dwa złożone koce. Hux oszacował, że cela ma około trzy na cztery metry, czyli znacznie więcej niż standardowa wielkość takich pomieszczeń w Pierwszym Porządku. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stał durastalowy stół z dwoma krzesłami przytwierdzonymi do podłoża, a także dwie metalowe półki przykręcone do ściany. Na jednej ze ścian znajdowała się też toaleta połączona z umywalką. To ostatnie na razie wyniośle zignorował.

Westchnął i począł się rozgaszczać. Zdjął swój płaszcz, chociaż było dość chłodno, i zaczął ścielić łóżko. Kiedy skończył tę czynność usiadł przy stole i zamyślił się na chwilę.

W pewnym momencie muszą pojawić się strażnicy roznoszący jedzenie i wtedy Hux poprosi ich o coś, co pomogłoby mu zabić czas w niewoli. Może znowu mógłby zacząć palić, co z pewnością odebrałoby mu z dziesięć lat życia i tym samym zmniejszyło długość trwania wyroku. Postukał paznokciem w stół, zastanawiając się, co też zrobić ze swoim czasem, bo znów zaczynał się nudzić. Postanowił więc trochę poćwiczyć.

Hux wykonał kilka serii pompek i przysiadów mocno przeciążając przy tym mięśnie. Ale to dobrze bo ich ból sprawi, że zachowa świeży umysł i świadomość swojego otoczenia. Nie był pewien ile czasu minęło, zanim pojedyncza lampa wbudowana w sufit jego celi nagle zgasła. Zdenerwował się tym choć w rzeczywistości nie miał powodu. Sen pozwoli mu skrócić czas oczekiwania na posiłek. Na myśl o jedzeniu zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Leżąc na kocach, przykryty jedynie swoim płaszczem, zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie zamierzają go tu głodzić. I z tą nieprzyjemną myślą w głowie Hux odpłynął w sen.

Następnego dnia, chwilę po włączeniu świateł, gdy Hux ostatecznie pogodził się z myślą o konieczności użycia toalety, ponieważ nie mógł tego odwlekać w nieskończoność, jakiś cień padł na drzwi jego celi. Metalowe pręty rozsunęły się na boki. Hux wstał z łóżka, na którym właśnie siedział, gdy wszedł Kylo Ren, jak zwykle cały w czerni. Huxowi wydało się prawie dziwne, że Kylo nie nosi korony. Ren wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Widząc to Hux przybrał niemal kamienny wyraz twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry, Hux.

Armitage nie odpowiedział. Nie był za bardzo pewien, jakiego tytułu mógłby bezpiecznie użyć. Ponieważ zdradził Najwyższego Przywódcę nie za bardzo mógł go tak tytułować, gdyż wypowiedział mu posłuszeństwo. Mówić Kylo lub Ren było też dość niezręcznie, wszak chodziło o władcę Galaktyki a ktoś taki wymagał czegoś więcej. Pewnie powinien skłonić się lub zasalutować lecz pomimo to stał w bezruchu.

\- Widzę, że już się całkiem nieźle zadomowiłeś - powiedział Kylo. To był przytyk do rozczochranej czupryny Huxa, który nie chciał użyć wody do jej przygładzenia aby włosy nie zaczęły się puszyć. To nawet typowe dla Kylo. Oczywiście nigdy nie omieszka zganić Huxa za to, że okropnie wygląda, aby go dodatkowo pognębić. I znów Hux się nie odezwał.

\- Moje serdeczne gratulacje z powodu twojej próby zabicia mnie. Prawdę mówiąc była wyjątkowo żałosna.

Odpowiedzią ponownie była cisza.

\- Cóż to, nie jesteśmy w nastroju do rozmowy?

\- A co chcesz żebym powiedział?

\- Na przykład: dziękuję za to, że nie kazałeś mnie zabić?

\- Chyba już wolałbym zostać stracony niż spędzić tu całe życie.

\- Być może niekoniecznie całe - poprawił go Kylo. Hux zerknął na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co to niby ma znaczyć?

\- Cóż, układy polityczne się zmieniają. Nastroje również.

\- Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda. Same zasady się nie zmieniają a będąc więźniem politycznym już na zawsze nim pozostanę.

\- Technicznie jesteś martwy.

To sprawiło, że Hux zamyślił się na chwilę, starając się wybadać szczerość tego oświadczenia.  
\- To ciekawe. I kto zajął moje miejsce?

\- Trzeci podoficer Numo. Zdaje się, że nie bardzo go lubiłeś.

To prawda, Hux otwarcie pogardzał tym lizusowskim ciamajdą ale chyba nie aż do tego stopnia, żeby życzyć mu spotkania z plutonem egzekucyjnym. Jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Było zbyt późno aby cokolwiek zmienić.

\- Czego chcesz Ren? - Hux wreszcie zdecydował, że choć przez chwilę będzie się zachowywać jak wtedy gdy byli sobie równi rangą.  
Kylo uśmiechnął się złośliwie, najwidoczniej rozkoszując się faktem, że oto uwięził dawnego rywala.

\- Zawsze możesz odpokutować swój grzech, przyznać się do popełnienia błędu. Jeśli mi się całkowicie podporządkujesz, być może uda mi się wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby poprawić twoją sytuację, albo przynajmniej pozwolić ci stąd wyjść.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie zrobię. Choćbym nie wiem jak próbował już drugi raz cię nie nabiorę.

\- Cóż, wobec tego twoje oddanie musi być szczere, czyż nie?

Hux tylko zaśmiał się ironicznie. Nigdy nie mógłby złożyć hołdu takiemu emocjonalnemu dziecku jak Kylo Ren.  
-Jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj aby że mnie drwić, chciałbym, żebyś opuścił to pomieszczenie - Hux wskazał na otwarte drzwi celi. Nie był na tyle głupi, by próbować ucieczki. Nie było szans, aby zrobił więcej niż dwa kroki w kierunku wolności.

Kylo przemierzył dystans między nimi dwoma długimi krokami. Włosy na karku Huxa stanęły dęba, gdy Moc Kylo przepłynęła po jego skórze. Hux żałował, że nie założył płaszcza, aby choć trochę ochronił go przed kontaktem z potworem.

Mimo to rzucił Kylo twarde spojrzenie, zdecydowany nie być tym, który jako pierwszy zerwie kontakt wzrokowy. Kylo miał nad nim kilka centymetrów przewagi i Hux nienawidził tego.

\- Jesteś teraz moją własnością, Hux. Dokładnie tak samo jak ta cela i wszystko co się w niej znajduje. A jeśli zechcesz czegoś, to wiedz, że każda rzecz, którą dostaniesz, będzie pochodzić ode mnie. I to ja udzielam zgody na to, co możesz i czego nie możesz tutaj mieć. Postaraj się o tym pamiętać.

Hux potrafił rozpoznać prawdziwą groźbę i choć się nie cofnął, to potraktował ją bardzo poważnie. To Kylo odstąpił jako pierwszy, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia z celi. Nim odszedł zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, wypowiadając jeszcze kilka słów.  
\- Rozkoszuj się swoim śniadaniem - rzekł, zwracając uwagę Huxa na baton pozostawiony na stole. Tak jakby chciał mu pokazać, że to on rzeczywiście jest tym, który dosłownie zaopatruje go w rzeczy niezbędne do przeżycia.

Hux uświadomił sobie, że chociaż nie jadł od prawie doby, to nie czuje się zbyt głodny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chociaż tekst powstał na moje zamówienie i znałam zgrubsza zarys fabuły to jednak kiedy zaczęłam czytać i doszłam do rozdziału, w ktorym Huxowi ze wszystkich niegdysiejszych zaszczytów pozostał w więziennej celi tylko jego generalski płaszcz to zrobiło mi się strasznie smutno z tego powodu.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale sporo przemocy no i non-con. Jeśli ktoś chciałby opuścić tego rodzaju opisy (jak na standardy AO3 nie są jakoś bardzo drastyczne ale zawsze) to na końcu znajdzie króciutkie streszczenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie tego kawałka było sporym wyzwaniem ale jakoś udało mi się przez nie przebrnąć z zadowalającym jak się wydaje rezultatem.

Trzej rycerze Ren wkroczyli do celi. Ze swoimi szerokimi barami i przy wzroście dorównującym Huxowi, przedstawiali sobą spektakularny widok. Armitage rozpoznał pomiędzy nimi osobnika, który dostarczył go do więzienia, po hełmie z wbudowanymi soczewkami. Dwóch innych prezentowało się równie tajemniczo. Jeden miał na wysokości ust prostokątny panel, który błyskał niebieskim światłem, gdy mówił. Trzeci zaś posiadał w hełmie poziomą szparę w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się oczy.  
Hux podniósł się z pryczy, na której, nieco znudzony tym zajęciem, studiował tytuły najnowszych wiadomości. Miał na sobie jedynie podkoszulek i luźne spodnie. Jego nieśmiertelniki leżały na jednej z półek a płaszcz wisiał na oparciu krzesła.

Nagle wszyscy trzej ruszyli w jego stronę. Hux szybko stanął plecami do ściany aby nie mogli dostać się na jego tyły.  
Postanowił zaatakować od dołu, tak aby trafić któregoś w brzuch, ponieważ ich głowy były stanowczo zbyt dobrze chronione przez hełmy. Próba wyprowadzenia ciosu zakończyła się jednak niepowodzeniem. Hux został trafiony prawym sierpowym, co spowodowało, że stracił równowagę. Kiedy usiłował ją odzyskać został uderzony ponownie w twarz, a kiedy upadł na kolana, jeden z Rycerzy kopnął Huxa dostatecznie mocno aby całkowicie powalić go na podłogę.

Wkrótce twarz mężczyzny spotkała się z czyimś ciężkim butem, eksplodując krwią, gdy chrząstka jego nosa pękła na skutek uderzenia. Gdy dźwigał się na czworaki otrzymał kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem w brzuch. Jęknął głośno, gdy czubek buta wbił się w jego wnętrzności.

Rycerze okrążyli go wtedy a jeden z nich wyciągnął Huxa na środek celi. Tam został przykładnie skopany, w tym raz ponownie trafiony twarz. Wkrótce zaprzestał wszelkiego oporu, zwijając się na podłodze w ciasny kłębek i usiłując osłonić głowę ramionami.

-Trzymajcie go - powiedział Niebieskousty, błyskając światłami na masce. Ten, który go tu przyprowadził, Soczewkooki, postawił Huxa przemocą na nogi i przytrzymał w tej pozycji, obejmując go od tyłu. Hux stał oszołomiony, z krwią ściekającą mu po wargach, podczas gdy Niebieskousty zaczął uderzać go w brzuch.

Hux stękał ciężko za każdym razem gdy jego ciało przyjmowało kolejny cios. Gorące łzy wypełniły mu oczy. Jedno z nich już zaczynało puchnąć po jednym z poprzednich uderzeń. Gdy grad ciosów na chwilę osłabł ktoś inny spoliczkował go dłonią w skórzanej rękawicy.  
Szparooki, który przez pewien czas nie brał udziału w ataku teraz złapał Huxa za włosy, przemocą odciągając mu głowę do tyłu aż Hux syknął z bólu, obnażając zakrwawione zęby. Otworzył powieki aby szyderczo zaśmiać się Soczewkookiemu w twarz.  
-Tylko czekaj - warknął tamten, głosem zniekształconym przez wokoder, wbudowany w hełm każdego z rycerzy.  
-Teraz należysz do nas!

-Pieprzcie się - odparował Hux rozpryskując przy tym krople krwi, pochodzącej z rozbitego nosa. Niektóre z nich trafiły w maskę rycerza. Szparooki puścił nagle Huxa a Soczewkooki zaciągnął go na łóżko. Rzucił go twarzą w dół na poduszkę, rozmazując po niej świeżą krew. Potem sam wspiął się na pryczę, przygniatając Huxa swoim ciężarem.  
-O, z całą pewnością będziemy się pieprzyć - wycedził Huxowi do ucha.  
-Przelecimy cię zdrowo i równo - wydał z siebie pobrzmiewający samozadowoleniem rechot - możesz być pewien! I jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów wykonał sugestywne pchnięcie miednicą, pod którym Hux aż jęknął z zaskoczenia.

Rycerz zmierzwił mu kilkakrotnie włosy.  
-Jeśli brzmisz tak teraz to wyobrażam sobie jak zaśpiewasz kiedy wszyscy dobierzemy się do ciebie.  
Zaznaczywszy w ten sposób własną przewagę uwolnił Huxa od swojego ciężaru. Wstał i odwrócił się aby jeszcze raz się zaśmiać.  
-Chodźmy, pozwólmy biedaczkowi zebrać w spokoju myśli.

Kiedy Rycerze wyszli Hux pozostał na swojej pryczy, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Po chwili zaczął się trząść. Jego nos wciąż krwawił, a twarz coraz mocniej puchła w miejscach gdzie została uderzona. Oni zamierzali go skrzywdzić. Naprawdę skrzywdzić.

Hux był przerażony. Leżał na łóżku nie śmiąc się nawet poruszyć. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie wiedział, kiedy się ich znowu spodziewać a to znaczyło, że stale musi być gotowy. Po chwili jego dolna warga zaczęła coraz mocniej drżeć i Hux wybuchnął tłumionym płaczem.

 

* * *

 

Za niedługo Hux ponownie miał gościa.  
Jego oko jeszcze do końca nie wydobrzało, wciąż napuchnięte i żółtozielone, gdy Szparooki wkroczył bez słowa do jego celi. Huxowi udało się od ostatniego ataku spożyć co najmniej kilka posiłków ale jego brzuch wciąż był mocno tkliwy i bywało, że pijąc wodę odczuwał mdłości.  
Widząc rycerza Hux od razu domyślił się celu jego wizyty.

Szparooki zamarudził chwilę przy wejściu dopóki kraty się nie zamknęły. Potem ruszył w stronę Huxa, który wyskoczył z pościeli z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Próbował się bronić ale jego ciosy zupełnie nie robiły wrażenia na intruzie. Napastnik był zbyt potężny i szybko poradził sobie z Huxem, rzucając go na łóżko i wciskając przemocą w materac.  
-Nie! - sapnął Hux, gdy jego ręce zostały unieruchomione nad głową a rycerz wcisnął się pomiędzy jego nogi.

-Uprzedzałem cię, że tu wrócimy. Szczęściarz że mnie. Wygląda na to, że jako pierwszy zerwę ten kwiatek - wydał z siebie urągliwy rechot, zaciskając palce na nadgarstkach Huxa.  
Potem usiadł mu na biodrach i rozpiął spodnie. Armitage nie potrzebował sprawdzać, aby być świadomym, że Szparooki już wchodząc do celi musiał być mocno podniecony. Hux mógł stawić tylko słaby opór, niedostateczny aby cokolwiek zdziałać przeciwko brutalnej sile rycerza.

-Pomocy! - zawołał Hux w bezproduktywnym geście. Szparooki zatkał mu usta i zadrwił.  
-Cicho dzieciaku, nie chcesz przecież zwrócić na nas uwagi pozostałych strażników. Mogliby chcieć dołączyć do zabawy.  
Hux jęknąl na myśl o tym, usiłując wyrwać nadgarstki z uścisku Szparookiego. Nagle rycerz puścił je sam ale tylko po to aby po chwili całkowicie je unieruchomić, tym razem z udziałem Mocy.  
Potem się odsunął i szarpnął za spodnie Huxa, ściągając je prawie do kostek.

Armitage szamotał się na łóżku z nogami zaplątanymi w ubranie. Wtedy Szparooki przewrócił Huxa na bok, aby ułatwić sobie dostęp do niego. Chwilę pieścił jego biodro dłonią w skórzanej rękawicy. Hux był zbyt słaby, aby z nim walczyć.  
-Spójrz na siebie, jesteś taki delikatny i śliczny. Zastanawiam się, jak będziesz wyglądać, kiedy już z tobą skończę.

Hux znów krzyknął, błagając o pomoc.

-Niech ktoś przyjdzie, proszę!

Szparooki uniósł dłoń i wymierzył Huxowi siarczysty policzek, od którego zapiekła go twarz i rozdzwoniło się w uszach. Szparooki zacisnął rękę na ustach Huxa, szydząc z niego.

-Powiedziałem ci już, co się stanie, jeśli to zrobisz. Czy tego właśnie chcesz? Żeby inni strażnicy tu przyszli? Wyświadczam ci przysługę, mając cię po raz pierwszy tylko dla siebie.  
Hux chciał ponownie otworzyć usta, odsuwając głowę od napastnika ale Szparooki, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wepchnął w niego cały palec aż po nasadę.

Hux wzdrygnął się, zaciskając mocno powieki i wydając z siebie stłumioną skargę. Szparooki pochylił się nad nim. Na razie nie poruszając palcem wyszeptał mu cicho do ucha.  
-Będziesz teraz grzeczny albo sprawię, że będziesz wył z bólu.  
Spróbował na chwilę oswobodzić usta swojej ofiary. Ta wydała z siebie jedynie krótki szloch, niemal dławiąc się własnym językiem.

-Bardzo dobrze. Widać że się uczysz.  
Obraz przed oczami Huxa zamazał się a mdląco duszące uczucie w jego gardle narastało do chwili gdy nie był już w stanie powstrzymać się od płaczu.  
Palec został wyjęty. Hux nie był w stanie dostrzec, do czego rycerz zmierza ale zaraz potem poczuł to znowu. Dotyk obciągniętych skórą palców. Tym razem były zwilżone. Gdy ponownie wysunęły się do jego wnętrza zrazu krzyknął lecz wkrótce zacisnął zęby, aby stłumić wszelkie odgłosy.

-No widzisz, teraz lepiej. I w końcu możemy się zabrać do rzeczy.  
Szparooki zaczął powoli otwierać Huxa, siedząc na nim okrakiem. To było zawstydzające, to nękanie. Był całkowicie przygwożdżony do łóżka, nie mogąc w żaden sposób odeprzeć napastnika. Jego szlochanie przybrało na sile na samą myśl o tym, co ma nadejść. Jego wnętrzności skręcały się z niepokoju i rozpaczy.

Drugi palec został dodany. Huxowi zakręciło się w głowie podczas gdy jego penis uniósł się nieznacznie. Czuł pobudzenie, wzbierające w jego wnętrzu pomimo obezwładniającego strachu, potrzebę, która pojawiła się nieproszona gdy jego ciało zareagowało na stymulację. Minęły lata, odkąd miał intymne kontakty z kimkolwiek, nie było czasu na podobne rzeczy od momentu, kiedy awansował na generała. Podczas pobytu w celi rzadko choćby myślał o masturbacji. Teraz zaś nie miał wyboru.

Rycerz, zdając się czytać w jego myślach, zachichotał.  
\- Wyboru dokonałeś w momencie gdy zdecydowałeś się zdradzić Najwyższego Przywódcę. Dziś jeszcze niestety - tu Szparooki zszedł z Huxa aby obrócić go na brzuch - nie mogę ci obiecać, że ci się to spodoba, ale może następnym razem będzie już nieco lepiej, gdy spotkasz się z nami trzema.  
Nadgarstki i kostki Huxa były wciąż unieruchomione gdy Szparooki ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji, wbijając kciuki w mięśnie jego pośladków. Rycerz wciągnął głośno powietrze a z jego hełmu wydobył się osobliwy dźwięk.

Szparooki zaczął poruszać się głęboko we wnętrzu Huxa, ledwo dając mu szansę na dostosowanie się do intruza. Hux oczywiście był wcześniej z innymi mężczyznami, ale głównie w czasach akademii. I zawsze działo się to za obopólną zgodą. Świadomość, że oto rycerz go ujeżdża, sprawiła, że poczuł się słaby. Wszak nie był w stanie odeprzeć ataku mimo wszystkich tych pompek i przysiadów, które robił. Chciał ponownie wzywać pomocy, ale wiedział, że nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło.

I, oczywiście, nie mógł opowiedzieć o tym Kylo, nawet gdyby miał sposób na skontaktowanie się z nim. Kylo Ren był Najwyższym Przywódcą i miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż los jego byłego generała, bezczeszczonego w więzieniu przez jego kumpli. Armitage zakrztusił się łzami.  
Szparooki odezwał się ponownie.  
-Mam nadzieję, że siebie słyszysz - jedną rękę położył na biodrze Huxa, używając jej jako dźwigni - jesteś godny politowania. Cały zapłakany i żałosny na tej pryczy. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu tu trafiłeś. Jesteś zupełnie bezużyteczny.

Hux teraz już otwarcie szlochał, cichnąć, gdy Szparooki penetrował go coraz głębiej i bardziej brutalnie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim rycerz począł głośno dyszeć nad Huxem, wbijając okryte hełmem czoło pomiędzy jego łopatki. Doszedł jęcząc cicho i biorąc urwane oddechy, chociaż Hux prawie nie czuł ich na skórze z powodu maski tamtego. Szparooki uspokajał się powoli, odrywając wreszcie dłoń od ust Huxa, choć Armitage i tak nie był w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego więcej dźwięku.

Zaczynając się wycofywać Szparooki przemówił cicho.  
-Teraz jesteś prawdziwą dziwką. No jak, dobrze ci z tym? Już wiesz co się stanie, kiedy cię znowu odwiedzimy.  
Hux zajęczał ponownie gdy Szparooki wysunął się z niego do końca i powierzchnia łóżka uniosła się lekko pozbawiona ciężaru rycerza.

Szparooki zapiął ubranie. Hux nie chciał na niego patrzeć, nie chciał wiedzieć, co tamten robi. Drzwi celi otworzyły się i zamknęły ponownie. Hux zapłakał cicho. Jego dłonie były nadal unieruchomione nad głową i nie miał jak podciągnąć spodni. Wydał z siebie kolejny, tym razem głośniejszy okrzyk i jego ręce zostały uwolnione. Wreszcie mógł ich użyć.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, szloch wstrząsał całym jego ciałem. Hux zwinął się w ciasną kulkę na łóżku, wciąż na nowo przeżywając to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, i co znów miało się stać. Był emocjonalnie posiniaczony a jego duch złamany. W głębi serca miał nadzieję że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy ale coś mówiło mu, że stanie się wręcz przeciwnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux zostaje pobity w celi przez trzech rycerzy Ren. Z powodu rodzaju hełmów jakie noszą Hux nadaje im wywodzące się od nich przydomki - Soczewkooki, Szparooki i Niebieskousty. Po pewnym czasie Szparooki wraca aby go zgwałcić. Hux ciężko przeżywa własną bezsilność w starciu ze swoimi okrutnymi strażnikami.


	7. Rozdział 7

Kraty w wejściu do celi rozsunęły się niespodziewanie. Hux uniósł głowę aby sprawdzić, co to oznacza. Natychmiast wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, jednego z metalowych krzeseł zamontowanych przy stole. Do środka wszedł Kylo, wyraźnie zadowolony ze zdumienia jakie wzbudził swoim pojawieniem się.

Kylo, jak zwykle, nosił się na czarno, chociaż dziś ozdobił swoje ramiona nową peleryną. Miała taką samą długość jak ta, którą ostatnio nosił. Była świetnie skrojona i wykonano ją z najlepszego, utrzymującego ciepło materiału. Kylo spędził całą godzinę, przygotowując się na to spotkanie i był mocno zaskoczony tym, jak wiele oznak zaniedbania wykazuje były generał.

Zaniedbany oczywiście nie było w tym przypadku zbyt dokładnym określeniem.  
Hux właściwie wyglądał podobnie jak zawsze. Jego twarz była surowa, nieco zgorzkniała, a pulchna dolna warga wygięta smutno w dół. Jedyną wyraźną różnicą było mocne zasinienie wokół jednego oka, podczas gdy drugie sprawiało wrażenie, że jest nieco bardziej żółte niż normalnie. Włosy miał uczesane z przedziałkiem po lewej stronie i ułożone w taki sposób, aby nie wchodziły mu do oczu. Wyglądało na to, że więźniowi zafundowano niedawno wizytę fryzjera. Armitage miał na sobie szarą koszulę z długimi rękawami i czarne spodnie, a także sznurowane buty i nieśmiertelniki.  
Kylo skinął mu grzecznie głową.  
\- Hux.

Hux nie odpowiedział na ten gest. Nie odkłonił się ani nie zasalutował. Nawet nie spuścił wzroku.  
Patrzył jedynie z wyzywającą miną, napięty, jakby czekał, aż Kylo wykona jakiś ruch, więc Kylo dokładnie to uczynił.

Podszedł do stołu. Hux cofnął się o krok, zachowując dystans pomiędzy nimi. To było tak, jakby Hux obserwował Kylo i opierał swoje ruchy na tym, co zrobi ten drugi. Kylo położył na stole talię kart i przy okazji rzucił okiem na datapad, który czytał Hux. Po jego twarzy przemknął domyślny uśmieszek, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Hux czyta gazetę otworzoną na artykule na temat Najwyższego Porządku. Spojrzał na Huxa, który wciąż wyglądał wyjątkowo hardo.  
\- Widzę, że starasz się śledzić najnowsze informacje.

-Oczywiście - odpowiedział Hux głosem cichszym niż zwykle i odrobinę mniej konfrontacyjnym. Potem Kylo rozejrzał się, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej urządzeniu pokoju. Zwrócił uwagę na przedmioty, na których obecność osobiście wyraził zgodę. Było to kilka prywatnych kosmetyków i parę dodatkowych ubrań. Płaszcz Huxa leżał na łóżku jako dodatkowe przykrycie. Był też oczywiście datapad. Ponadto Kylo udzielił Huxowi pozwolenia na zamawianie dodatkowego jedzenia z kantyny, ale jak dotąd Armitage ograniczał się jedynie do regulaminowych posiłków. Wyglądało to tak jakby Hux zaakceptował swoje własne wygnanie i pozostawał przy absolutnym minimum.

-Czy chciałbyś zagrać w Hook Nines? Kylo wskazał na stół, zanim usiadł. Było jasne, że Hux nie ma w tym względzie wyboru.

Hux naciągnął mankiety koszuli, mnąc je w zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach. Przez chwilę patrzył na Kylo po czym dołączył do niego przy stole. Usiadł bardzo powoli, częściowo na siedzeniu i częściowo poza nim. W umyśle Kylo pojawiło się echo jednego słowa - obolały. Kylo nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jego Rycerze byli tu, aby sprawić Huxowi lanie i chociaż nie do końca pochwalał ich działania, to był pewien, że Hux w pełni na nie zasłużył.

Armitage wyłączył datapad i odsunął go od siebie podczas gdy Kylo tasował karty. Był w tym całkiem niezły, spędziszy część dzieciństwa pod opieką ojca, który większość czasu spędzał w podejrzanych spelunkach.

-Widzę, że wiedzie ci się tu nienajgorzej - zagadnął Kylo.

Hux nie odpowiedział, obserwując karty i oczywiście licząc, aby upewnić się, że ilość się zgadza.  
-Sprawdziłem listę twoich zamówień. Nie prosiłeś o nic, co pomogłoby ci wygodniej spędzić tu czas.

-Nie potrzebuję wiele - odparł Hux po odchrząknięciu. Wyglądało na to, że odwykł od częstych konwersacji. Zresztą jakże mogłoby być inaczej. Był tu już od czterech tygodni a jedynymi jego gośćmi byli strażnicy więzienni. Rycerze Ren do gadatliwych również z pewnością nie należeli.  
Hux podniósł karty ze stołu i począł je rozdawać, podczas gdy Kylo indagował dalej.  
\- Rozumiem ale zapewne przydałyby ci się dodatkowe nośniki danych, tak żebyś nie musiał ograniczać się jedynie do czytania wiadomości.  
-Wiadomości są w porządku

-Wiesz, że po prostu mógłbym zmusić cię do przeczytania czegoś innego? - spytał Kylo.  
Hux nie podniósł wzroku znad swoich kart, jakby próbował ocenić wagę tych słów. Kylo całkiem się to podobało. Posiadanie rzeczywistej władzy nad Huxem było prawie przyjemnie. A Hux, ze swej strony, nie silił się zbyt mocno aby nadal sprawiać wyzywające wrażenie.

-Jeśli zechcesz to z pewnością możesz - przyznał Hux. Kładąc na stół niską kartę ostrożnie rozpoczął grę. Kylo oczekiwał, że jako pierwszą Armitage wybierze kartę o wyższej wartości, aby maksymalnie podnieść stawkę, mimo iż tak naprawdę nie grali o pieniądze. Kylo dołożył swoją kartę i zmienił temat.

-Będziesz zapewne zadowolony, wiedząc, że Najwyższy Porządek radzi sobie bardzo dobrze. Zmiażdżyliśmy większość Ruchu Oporu i od dawna nic o nim nie słychać ani na Zewnętrznych ani na Wewnętrznych Rubieżach.

Brak komentarzy Huxa na temat wieści o jego ukochanym Pierwszym Porządku był zastanawiający, Ren nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co też może dziać się w umyśle Huxa. Zagłębił się w nim trochę i stwierdził, że panuje tam spore zamieszanie. W głowie Huxa wirowało a jego myśli tłoczyły się bezładnie pod czaszką. Kylo widział karty Huxa, prawie same wysokiej wartości, których tamten strategicznie unikał. I coś jeszcze. Strach. To uderzyło Kylo najbardziej, ponieważ do tej pory nigdy nie wyczuł, żeby Hux się czegoś aż tak mocno obawiał.

Kylo zdecydował, że potraktuje Huxa stosunkowo łagodnie. Nie odzywał się więcej, grając agresywnie przeciwko Huxowi, który wydawał się zupełnie pozbawiony ducha współzawodnictwa. Sprawy pomiędzy nimi wyglądały teraz zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Kylo wygrywał rundę za rundą a Armitage po prostu z rozmysłem pozwalał mu zwyciężać.

Kiedy skończyła się talia, Kylo zgarniając ją ze stołu zauważył nieoczekiwane poruszenie się Huxa, który wreszcie usiadł normalnie na swoim miejscu i wsunął dłonie między nogi, jakby grzał sobie tam palce. Hux zgarbił się mocno jakby chciał się przed czymś ochronić i wpatrywał się uparcie w blat stołu, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Kylo.

-Celowo ze mną przegrałeś - orzekł Kylo surowym tonem jakby dawał Huxowi ważną lekcję.

-Jesteś po prostu dobry w tę grę - odparował Hux.

-Dobrze wiesz, że pochlebstwa nie zapewnią ci lepszego traktowania.

-Nie komplementuję cię dla korzyści.

-Oczywiście, że to właśnie robisz.  
Gniew. Kylo wyczuł go ze strony Huxa. To był rodzaj emocji doskonale mu znany jeśli chodzi o generała. To było niemal odświeżające. Gniew Huxa nie był tak gwałtowny i gorący jak gniew Kylo, bardziej stłumiony lecz nie mniej intensywny. Ren już prawie zapomniał jak to jest z nim obcować.

Teraz, gdy Kylo był niekwestionowanym Najwyższym Przywódcą, wszyscy wokół niego powoli zamieniali się w notorycznych potakiwaczy. Wiedział, że są wobec niego lojalni. Używał swoich zdolności czytania umysłów, aby utrzymać ludzi w szachu, ale miło było znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby mu się przeciwstawić. Sprawiło to, że poczuł się odświeżony a jego umysł usłużnie podsuwał mu argumenty, które mogłyby być przydatne w ewentualnym sporze. Nic jednak nie dał po sobie poznać. Powoli wstał od stołu.

Wyrównał talię i pozostawił ją na blacie mebla. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Hux podniósł się również, jakby chciał się pożegnać, widząc że Kylo wychodzi.

-Możesz zatrzymać karty.

-I grać… z kim?

-To nie mój problem - chciał powiedzieć Kylo. Widział jednak, że Hux jest emocjonalnie poraniony, najprawdopodobniej wciąż próbując odzyskać jako taką równowagę po tym, jak został zdegradowany i uwięziony. Postanowił tym razem mu odpuścić.  
-Może uda nam się zagrać ponownie, gdy znowu cię odwiedzę.

-To miłe z twojej strony - odparł Hux. Kylo drgnął. Czyżby Hux obdarzył go kolejnym komplementem? Armitage kontynuował, patrząc na Kylo, gdy mówił. -To znaczy, miło, że zamierzasz jeszcze tu wpaść. Tak się składa, że nie mam zbyt wielu gości - Hux uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Kylo był zaskoczony. Hux nigdy wcześniej z nim nie żartował, a nawet się nie uśmiechał. Może pobyt w areszcie sprawił, że Hux stał się uległy bardziej, niż Kylo się tego spodziewał. A jeśli tak było rzeczywiście stanowiło to bardzo dobry znak.

-Nie mogę przychodzić zbyt często, ale być może wkrótce mi się uda.

Hux skinął głową w odpowiedzi spuszczając wzrok.  
Kylo wyszedł z celi w milczeniu. Stalowe pręty automatycznie zasunęły się za nim. Kiedy szedł korytarzem, mijając rzędy innych cel, usłyszał za sobą jakiś hałas. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył, że kilka kart, które zostawił Huxowi, wypadło z jego celi w sposób, który sugerował, że Hux rzucił nimi ze złości.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uf, to był chyba najtrudniejszy rozdział do napisania jak dotąd. Ostrzeżenia do niego to gwałt i nieparlamentarny język. Dla tych co nie lubią dręczyć Huxa małe streszczenie na końcu.

Rycerze Ren siedzieli razem bez hełmów na głowach, śmiejąc się i dyskutując. Akurat wymieniali poglądy na temat swojego nowego więźnia.

-Gdybyście tylko mogli go usłyszeć! - zachichotał Szparooki - cóż to za żałosna dziwka, jęczał mi i płakał.

-Płakał? - zainteresował się Niebieskousty.

-Dokładnie!

-Co za sucz! - skwitował Soczewkooki

-I wyobraźcie sobie tylko, że on już kiedyś przedtem musiał, po prostu musiał to robić!

-Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

-Jasne. Dzieciak był wystraszony ale dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co się z nim dzieje. Można powiedzieć, że wiedział jak zacisnąć tę chudą dupkę, jeśli wiecie co mam na myśli.

Na te słowa wszyscy trzej wybuchnęli urągliwym rechotem.

-A najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to - kontynuował Szparooki - że obiecałem mu iż następnym razem odwiedzimy go wszyscy jednocześnie.

-Świetnie!

Niebieskousty sięgnął po butelkę Coreliańskiego lumu aby dolać swoim kolegom do kubków.

-Musimy sprawić, aby dokładnie zrozumiał, jak niewybaczalnego dopuścił się przestępstwa. No i nauczyć go wreszcie doskonałej pokory.

Łobuz nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jakie ma szczęście rezydując w tej przestronnej celi.

-Najwyższy Przywódca jest mądry - stwierdził Soczewkooki.

-Nawet jeśli jest naszą osobistą dziwką może uważać się za szczęściarza, że nie siedzi w jednej z tych ciemnych, zaszczurzonych komórek w piwnicy z innymi podobnymi mu zdrajcami.

Rycerze sączyli swoje drinki, rozmawiając o innych więźniach i umawiając się, że nigdy nie zdradzą Kylo jak zamierzają się zabawić z byłym generałem.

 

* * *

 

Niebieskousty zaciągnął Huxa do łóżka, z którego jego kolega wcześniej zdarł koce, rolując je wraz z płaszczem Huxa tak, że prycza była teraz okryta jedynie cienkim prześcieradłem. Rycerz rzucił swoją ofiarę na materac i przewrócił ją na brzuch.

\- Nie! - Armitage walczył zażarcie, ale Niebieskousty przytrzymał go brutalnym chwytem za kark. Gdy on wciskał głowę Huxa w posłanie Soczewkooki zaczął ściągać z rudowłosego spodnie. Te z łatwością dały się zsunąć z jego szczupłej sylwetki. Soczewkooki zdjął je całkiem a potem przemocą rozwarł pośladki mężczyzny.

-Wiedziałeś, co się stanie, kiedy wrócimy - Niebieskousty zaśmiał się Huxowi w twarz. Armitage zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, jego nogi utrzymywano rozsunięte z użyciem Mocy, która służyła jako niewidzialna listwa rozporowa. Poczucie zimnego lubrykantu, który spłynął na jego otwór, sprawiło, że Hux wzdrygnął się i warknął, prawie jakby wydawał rozkaz.

-Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho! - rzucił, próbując znaleźć sposób ma wyrwanie się z uścisku Niebieskoustego. Po chwili krzyknął gdy Soczewkooki z zaskoczenia umieścił w nim od razu cały palec.

-Jasne, jasne - zaśmiał się Niebieskousty podczas gdy Soczewkooki począł otwierać go z wigorem.  
-Sądzisz, że Najwyższemu Przywódcy zależy na tym co się z tobą stanie? Kazał cię tu umieścić bo nie zasłużyłeś nawet na honorową śmierć. Jesteś tu bo musisz zostać ukarany.

Hux krzyknął ponownie a jego głos momentalnie przerodził się w przenikliwy pisk, gdy rycerz bez ostrzeżenia dołożył drugi palec. Armitage szarpnął się w uścisku a jego ciało usiłowało skulić się, przybierając pozycję, w której jak najmniej rzucałoby się w oczy. Jednak ruchliwe palce w jego wnętrzu nieubłaganie otwierały go coraz szerzej, pobudzając wrażliwe nerwy, które nie miały szans dostosować się do tak intensywnej stymulacji.

Rycerze śmiali się nad nim przez maski swoich hełmów, które zniekształcały ich głosy. Słyszał skrzypienie skóry i odgłos kroków na zimnej podłodze. Zapewne właśnie rozpinali spodnie, wydobywając swój oręż. Usłyszał, jak korek od butelki z lubrykantem otwiera się i zamyka dwa razy i już wiedział, że przygotowują się do pierwszego natarcia. Hux nadal walczył, ale już bez większego przekonania. Rycerze zamierzali go wykorzystać, a on nie mógł nawet poskarżyć się Najwyższemu Przywódcy.

Nagle Soczewkooki wskoczył na łóżko i dosiadł go, łatwo dostając się do jego wnętrza. Głośny krzyk Huxa utonął w kakofonii zwykłych hałasów więziennych korytarzy. Armitage mocno zacisnął powieki gdy przeszył go gwałtowny ból rozciąganych mięśni. Rycerz nad nim wydał z siebie głęboki pomruk zadowolenia podczas gdy Hux całkowicie znieruchomiał, gotując się na nieuchronne natarcie.

-Bardzo dobrze - usłyszał uwagę Niebieskoustego, który stojąc obok łóżka nie przestawał wgniatać głowy Huxa w materac. Soczewkooki wysunął się z niego powoli. Z piersi Huxa wydarł się zbolały szloch. Jego ciało było napięte tak mocno, jakby miało zaraz się przełamać. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak bezbronny i pozbawiony znaczenia. Wkrótce opuściła go i ta resztka opanowania, którą dotąd jeszcze posiadał i począł otwarcie płakać, mocząc materac gorzkimi łzami.

Soczewkooki, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Huxa wszedł w niego cały aż po samą nasadę. Hux na wpół oślepiony bólem i łzami ledwie usłyszał swój własny krzyk. Miał wrażenie, że niemal rozpada się na kawałki. Z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony skowyt.

Po kilku sekundach Hux powrócił do siebie i przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje. Niebieskousty wciąż go przytrzymywał, poczas gdy Soczewkooki przesuwał się w nim w miarowym, zdecydowanym tempie, jego penis to zagłębiał się do końca to znów wydostawał się niemal zupełnie z zaciśniętego otworu Huxa. Szloch byłego generała zabrzmiał gardłowo i głucho, gdy jego właściciel całkowicie zarzucił myśl o oporze.

-Zamierzasz napełnić tę zdradziecką dziwkę swoim nasieniem? - zapytał Szparooki skądś z wnętrza celi podczas gdy jego kolega nie zwalniał tempa ataku.

-O tak - mruknął Soczewkooki - zdecydowanie tak.

\- Świetnie - ucieszył się Szparooki - wiesz, że lubię brać ich jak są dobrze mokrzy.

Kilka sekund potem Soczewkooki krzyknął głośno.

-O kurwa! - jego głos zabrzmiał niczym mechaniczny zgrzyt, gdy po raz ostatni pchnął mocno i znieruchomiał. W tej samej chwili Hux poczuł jak jego wnętrze wypełnienia się gorącym nasieniem napastnika. Hux nadal płakał, sięgając dłońmi do głowy jakby chcąc ją osłonić. Dałby wszystko, by uwolnić się od bólu i znaleźć z dala od tego piekła.

Soczewkooki wydał z siebie wyraźne westchnienie i po chwili wydostał się całkowicie ze stłamszonej ofiary, która jęknęła, głośno pociągając nosem. Nacisk na Huxa zelżał jednak tylko na krótki moment bo po chwili Armitage poczuł na biodrach znajome dłonie. To był oczywiście Szparooki.

Palce w rękawiczkach pieściły blade plecy Huxa, podnosząc podkoszulek wyżej, aby odsłonić więcej nagiej skóry.  
Wysoka sylwetka Szparoookiego zamajaczyła nad łóżkiem. Rycerz ustawił czubek swojego penisa naprzeciw otworu Huxa, który nie był jeszcze gotowy na więcej, a potem opadł na rudowłosego całym swoim ciężarem. Niebieskousty puścił szyję Huxa ale nacisk przez niego wywierany zastąpiony został nowym, który przyszpilił do karku własne dłonie rudowłosego. Szparoooki parsknął z tyłu tym swoim mechanicznym głosem, który Hux zdążył już szczerze znienawidzić.

-Uprzedzałem cię, że wszyscy zaliczymy z tobą kolejkę - ponownie odezwał się Szparooki - gdyby tylko Najwyższy Przywódca mógł cię widzieć w roli naszej zabawki!  
To mówiąc Rycerz wszedł w niego, jednocześnie przenosząc prawie cały swój ciężar na jedno z ramion, spoczywające teraz na gardle Huxa.

Szparooki zagłębił się daleko w gorącym wnętrzu. Hux zdołał jedynie raz krzyknąć. Ponad nim Szparooki zaśmiał się kpiąco narzucając sobie intensywne tempo. Jego biodra wykonywały większość pracy, ujeżdżając Huxa. Armitage, krańcowo upokorzony, teraz już otwarcie płakał przytrzymywany brutalnie i gwałcony bez litości, podczas gdy ręka Szparookiego przyduszała go mocno, choć nie na tyle, aby zupełnie nie mógł oddychać. Druga dłoń, oparta na biodrze Huxa, była lepka od lubrykanta, który rycerz wmasowywał w jego porcelanowo białą skórę.

Po kilku morderczych minutach, rycerz opuścił się nisko, przenosząc łokieć na prześcieradło aby dać Huxowi chwilę wytchnienia od nacisku na gardło. Potem sięgnął śliską od żelu ręką obejmując jego boleśnie poczerwieniałego penisa.  
Nie zaprzestając wbijać się w niego miarowymi pchnięciami, punktowanymi coraz głośniejszymi okrzykami Huxa, szepnął swojej ofierze do ucha.  
-Widzisz, kotku? A nie mówiłem, że następnym razem na pewno bardziej ci się spodoba?

Cała twarz Huxa była lepka od śliny i łez, łkanie stanowiło jego jedyną odpowiedź. Szparooki wsunął rękę pod ramię Huxa, którego obie ręce nadal pozostały na karku. Potem wetknął dłoń w otwarte usta, a jego obciągnięte skórą długie palce ucisnęły nasadę języka. Armitage odruchowo zaczął je ssać, podobnie jak ssałby smoczek, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem. Nad nim rycerz przemówił ponownie.

-Bardzo dobrze. Wygląda na to że da się nauczyć cię posłuszeństwa. Najwyższy Przywódca jeszcze będzie dumny.  
To były jego ostatnie słowa zanim oddał się całkowicie swojej własnej przyjemności, nie przestając stymulować Huxa. Robił to jednak całkowicie mechanicznie, jakby po prostu potrzebował dodatkowego zajęcia dla swojej dłoni zanim skończy.

Szparooki doszedł, wydając z siebie zadowolony odgłos i dysząc przez maskę. Tymczasem Hux wciąż szlochał, nadal ssąc jego palce i pozwalając wypełnić się spermą rycerza. Pot zebrał się w zgięciu jego kolan. Powoli mężczyzna wyprostował się i puścił Huxa tylko po to aby rozewrzeć jego pośladki, patrząc jak jego penis wysuwa się z rozciągniętej dziurki Huxa.

-Co za pieprzona dziwka, o moje gwiazdy - powiedział. Hux poczuł powiew chłodnego powietrza. Potem Rycerz zszedł z łóżka, a trzeci, Niebieskousty, zajął jego miejsce.  
-Jest już wystarczająco śliski więc nie powinieneś mieć problemu z przeleceniem go - rzucił w jego stronę Szparooki zapinając spodnie.

Niebieskousty zachichotał, wślizgując się prosto w Huxa, który wydał cichy okrzyk. -Nie potrzebuję wiele - powiedział, odnosząc się do faktu, że od dłuższego czasu dogadzał sobie za pomocą dłoni, obserwując, jak inni wykorzystują niegdyś wielkiego generała.  
-Gdybyś był posłuszny Najwyższemu Przywódcy, nie byłoby cię tutaj. To jedynie twoja wina, że skończyłeś w więzieniu.

Niebieskousty począł podskakiwać na Huxie, jakby miał do czynienia z trampoliną, wytrącając spod niego kolana i wgniatając jego biodra w posłanie.  
Używał sobie na rudowłosym, niemal taranując go raz za razem, z łokciami po obu stronach jego klatki piersiowej. Wzrok Huxa był zamglony od łez i Armitage ledwo widział na oczy. Nie stawiał oporu pozwalając poniewierać sobą do woli. Po prostu leżał i poddawał się przemocy.

Niebieskousty skończył, będąc w Huxie nie dłużej niż minutę lub dwie. Dwóch innych rycerzy przekomarzało się z nim.

-Tak ci było dobrze, co? Nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo go rozluźniliśmy!

-Był taki cholernie mokry - stęknął Niebieskousty - nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Potem wstał z pryczy i podciągnął spodnie - dobra robota z przygotowaniem dzieciaka, chłopcy.  
Po chwili rycerze klepali się wzajemnie po plecach, śmiejąc się i żartując.

A potem po prostu odeszli, paplając z ożywieniem, tak jakby nic szczególnego się nie stało. Tymczasem Hux leżał nadal bezwładnie, wpatrując się w ścianę niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Był boleśnie sztywny i straszliwie obolały. Czuł, że jest cały mokry w środku, wykorzystany i sponiewierany. Żaden z rycerzy nie używał ochrony więc jego łóżko, w którym wszak był zmuszony spać, było całe wilgotne i lepkie od spermy. Hux wydał cichy jęk, nie miał nawet siły poruszyć nogami. Jego ciało było całkowicie nieruchome i na wpół ubrane. Był teraz sam i mógł bez przeszkód użalać się nad własną mizerią. Wkrótce cały zaczął się trząść, myśląc o tym, co mogło być ale już nigdy nie miało szansy aby się ziścić.

 

* * *

 

Wszystko stało się zbyt szybko. Ledwo zdążył zapaść w sen naciągnąwszy jedynie spodnie, bo nie miał dość energii aby spróbować się oczyścić, gdy drzwi celi otworzyły się ponownie. Hux skulił się ze strachu. Nie był gotów na więcej.

Nagle został wyciągnięty z łóżka. Inny rycerz, którego Hux dotąd nie spotkał, przemocą postawił go na nogi. Hux od razu się potknął, kolana miał jak z waty. Skrzywił się, gdy para kajdanek zatrzasnęła się na jego nadgarstkach. Kiedy szedł, z każdym krokiem czuł ostry ból we wnętrznościach.  
-No dalej, ruszaj się - ponaglił go rycerz.Czas na twój cotygodniowy prysznic.

Hux kuśtykał korytarzem w znajomym kierunku prysznica. Miał zawroty głowy i nie był w stanie przestać się potykać ale idea kąpieli była bardzo nęcąca. O tak, być może ciepła będzie w stanie przynieść mu nieco ulgi.

Na miejscu został wepchnięty do otwartej kabiny i pozbawiony kajdanek. Rycerz odwrócił się w jego stronę, trzymając dłoń rękojeści swojego miecza a Hux od razu to znienawidził. Wiedział, że Rycerz będzie go obserwował, patrzył na niego i notował każdy ruch, aby upewnić się, że Hux nie spróbuje uciec. Huxowi nie podobał się sposób, w jaki hełm tamtego zwracał się w jego stronę. Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się dowiedzieć, na którą część Huxa patrzy mężczyzna.

Kabina była prawie tak duże jak jego cela, z pojedynczym prysznicem na ścianie. Na ławeczce, na którą odłożył ubranie, leżał starannie złożony ręcznik. Hux zrazu zadrżał z zimna bo woda jeszcze nie zdążyła się zagrzać. Czuł ból w niemal wszystkich mięśniach, kiedy otworzył paczkę sproszkowanego mydła i począł je rozcierać na skórze.

Gdy woda zaczęła lecieć coraz to cieplejsza, Hux powoli się rozluźniał. Wiedział, że ma tylko kilka minut na prysznic, zresztą nie inaczej niż w Akademii, z wyjątkiem tego, że tu był sam. Nadstawił ciało pod strumień wody, starannie obmywając posiniaczoną skórę, ośmielając się nawet umyć między nogami, gdzie był nadal obolały i śliski, chociaż nie patrzył w dół, by sprawdzić, czy woda nie zabarwia się na czerwono. Wkrótce zużył całe mydło, spłukując je tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Przez cały ten czas w jego głowie kołatała się tylko ta jedna myśl.  
-Być czystym, być czystym, czystym.  
Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, wkrótce niemal całkowicie zapominając o strażniku, obserwującym go przez cały ten czas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem Huxa odwiedzają w celu zabawienia się z nim wszyscy trzej jego dręczyciele - Szparooki, Soczewkooki i Niebieskousty. Przedtem umawiają się wspólnie, że Kylo nigdy się nie dowie jak sobie będą poczynać z byłym generałem.


	9. Chapter 9

W celi było chłodno ale Hux zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać na to uwagi. Gdy Kylo wszedł Armitage siedział przy stole. Oczy miał na wpół przymknięte i zwrócone w kierunku wygaszonego ekranu datapada. Wyglądał na naprawdę zaniedbanego, włosy miał w nieładzie a jego nieśmiertelniki poniewierały się na półce.  
Źrenice Huxa rozszerzyły się na widok podnoszących się krat. Kylo poczuł płynącą od niego falę strachu.

Nawet gdy opadła Hux wciąż patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kylo miał na sobie to, co zwykle, wszystko w czerni wraz z krótką peleryną i mieczem u pasa, aczkolwiek dawno już nie miał okazji aby go przeciwko komuś użyć. Ludzie pogodzili się już z jego rządami. Cóż za wspaniałe uczucie mieć pełnię władzy zarówno militarnej jak i politycznej.  
Hux powoli podniósł się z krzesła nie odrywając wzroku od Rena.

-Dobrze znów cię widzieć, Hux - powiedział Kylo.

Hux skinął głową na potwierdzenie a jego wargi rozchyliły się jakby zamierzał się odezwać. A potem ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę Rena.  
Kylo nieco się sprężył a jego dłoń machinalnie powędrowała ku rękojeści miecza. Po chwili jednak Hux zarzucił mu ręce na szyję obejmując ją ciasno. Ren był zdumiony. Stał w kompletnym bezruchu podczas gdy Hux przywarł do niego, pierś do piersi.

Kylo powoli zabrał rękę z miecza a potem odwzajemnił uścisk, nie bardzo wiedząc co tak naprawdę się dzieje.  
-Tęskniłem za tobą - wyszeptał Hux jeszcze raz zacieśniając swoje objęcia a potem wreszcie się odprężając, choć nie odsunął się zupełnie. Kylo również go uścisnął a jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

-Przykro mi, że nie mogłem przyjść wcześniej. Byłem bardzo zaję…  
Jego wypowiedź została przerwana bo Hux przestał go ściskać aby zastąpić ten gest czymś dużo bardziej intymnym. Armitage przywarł spierzchniętymi wargami do ust Kylo, kładąc mu rękę na policzku aby Ren nie odsunął się od niego, przynajmniej przez chwilę. Oczy Kylo rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia gdy Hux całował go z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Potem ex generał lekko go odepchnął.

-Nie wiedziałem… - szepnął Kylo

-Dotknij mnie - powiedział Hux kierując dłoń Kylo pod swoją koszulę, w górę nagich pleców aż Najwyższy Przywódca westchnął głośno.  
-Proszę, dotknij mnie - powtórzył.  
Hux osaczył Kylo swoim pocałunkiem i tym razem już nie próbował go odsunąć. Kylo nadal nie do końca wiedział co o tym myśleć. Wszystko wszak stało się tak nagle.  
Ostrożnie posunął się do przodu, starając się nie nadepnąć na palce Huxa, okryte jedynie cienkimi skarpetkami.

Kylo poczuł narastające pożądanie. Całował Huxa coraz bardziej namiętnie w miarę jak zbliżali się do łóżka. Hux usiadł na nim a Kylo popchnął go na posłanie. Potem jego okryta skórą dłoń ścisnęła biodro rudowłosego, przerywając pocałunek pomimo, że palce Huxa wciąż pozostawały wplątane w jego włosy.

-Nie wiedziałem, że tego właśnie pragniesz - wyszeptał, obdarowując Huxa lekkim dotykiem swoich warg. Hux był pod nim, uległy i spragniony, poruszając sugestywnie biodrami, gdy Kylo wcisnął kolano w jego pachwinę.

\- A powinieneś był - odparł cicho Hux, otwierając szeroko oczy w najpiękniejszym odcieniu błękitu, jaki Renowi kiedykolwiek dane było zobaczyć.

\- A w jaki sposób? - Kylo nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. - Skąd niby mogłem to wiedzieć?

-Wszak potrafisz czytać w myślach - Hux wyglądał na nieco zdeprymowanego - powinieneś to odkryć już dawno temu.

-Cóż, najwidoczniej musiałeś to skrywać bardzo głęboko. Tu Kylo złożył delikatny pocałunek na wargach Huxa.  
-Bo bardzo często przeszukiwałem twój umysł. Po tych słowach Kylo ponownie zagłębił się w głowie Huxa. A to co zobaczył było cudowne.  
Hux chciał znaleźć się przed nim na kolanach, biorąc go całego.  
Teraz Kylo przewrócił ich obu tak że Hux znalazł się na górze. Lekki jak piórko. Kylo miał wrażenie, że tamten prawie nic nie waży. Po chwili rudowłosy zmienił pozycję tak aby móc rozsunąć zamek w spodniach Rena.  
Wtedy Kylo usiadł na łóżku i pomógł Huxowi zsunąć się z niego.  
-Świetnie - mruknął - a teraz na kolana.  
Kylo uchwycił przelotny błysk satysfakcji ze strony swojego towarzysza, zadowolony z faktu, że Hux bez wątpienia go pragnie i bez protestu przybiera nakazaną mu pozycję przy krawędzi łóżka. Potem Armitage pomógł Kylo pozbyć się butów i uwolniwszy jego męskość wziął do ust jego jądra.

Dotyk lodowatych palców Huxa na jego członku sprawił, że Kylo postanowił zadbać o dodatkowe koce dla byłego generała.  
Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie w pełni jak drobnej budowy jest jego towarzysz. Dłonie Huxa wydawały się niezwykle delikatne w porównaniu z rękami jego samego. Poza tym miał takie gładkie policzki i niemniej subtelną linię szczęki.

 

Kylo zadrżał gdy Hux przesunął językiem po całej długości jego członka. To było fantastyczne uczucie. Potem wziął go całego do ust. Kylo ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

 

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że generał, a właściwie były generał, Kylo poprawił się w myślach, może zachowywać się tak ulegle, dostarczając mu przyjemności a wcześniej bez oporu zginając przed nim kolana.

Kylo lubił mieć kogoś, z kim mógłby się spierać ale ostatnio odkrył, że podczas spotkań z dyplomatami zamiast kłótni preferuje twórczy dyskurs. No i ten nowy Hux najzwyczajniej w świecie też coraz bardziej zaczynał mu się podobać. A może wynikało to z faktu, że oto Armitage zajmował się jego potrzebami w absolutnie doskonały sposób.

Hux nie pozwolił aby spadła choć odrobina śliny. Zlizał całą dostępną wilgoć. Kiedy ścisnął jądra Kylo ten zaczął oddychać głębiej, pragnąc maksymalnie przeciągnąć te chwile. Wiedział dobrze do czego zmierza Hux - osuszenia go co do kropli. Myśl o nie jednym, ale dwóch orgazmach z udziałem Huxa sprawiła, że Kylo aż syknął wdychając powietrze i jęknął na wydechu, gdy Hux pochłonął go aż po samą nasadę.

-Wielkie nieba, Hux - mruknął - gdybym tylko wiedział, jaki jesteś w tym dobry, wróciłbym tu wcześniej.  
Hux spojrzał na niego, jakby błagając o potwierdzenie tych słów. Kylo zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Jego brzuch stwardniał w nagłym skurczu a jądra pulsowały pod delikatną pieszczotą Huxa  
-O, tak - westchnął przeciągle a potem oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

-Jestem już blisko - wyszeptał, żeby ostrzec Huxa ale ten kontynuował dokładnie to, co dotąd robił, poruszając głową w górę i w dół i zacieśniając gardło wokół członka Kylo. Ren doznał wyzwolenia kilka sekund później ale nie wydał przy tym żadnego dźwięku.

Hux wysysał głośno ostatnie krople do chwili gdy Kylo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, aby delikatnie go odsunąć. Wargi rudowłosego cichutko zsunęły się z Kylo, jakby Hux również bał się hałasować by nikt ich nie podsłuchał. Kylo uniósł brodę Huxa - Chodź tutaj - nakazał mu szeptem.

Hux wślizgnął się na kolana Kylo, który przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.  
\- Smakujesz dobrze - mruknął Kylo, patrząc na Huxa, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Kylo widział po jego oczach, że Hux jest bardzo zadowolony ze swoich ostatnich poczynań  
-Smakuję jak ty - powiedział.  
-To znaczy, że i ja smakuję dobrze - odparł Kylo na co Hux tylko się uśmiechnął a potem zarzucił ręce na szyję Kylo aby zachować równowagę, gdy ten podnosił go i kładł na łóżku aby po chwili podążyć jego śladem. Mając pod sobą Huxa Kylo zaczął obsypywać go pocałunkami, które smakowały słono od zmieszanej z nasieniem śliny, Kylo uwielbiał to uczucie. Wszak spędził całe lata bez intymnych kontaktów a teraz kiedy został Najwyższym Przywódcą było to prawie nie do pomyślenia. No ale teraz miał Huxa, który był jedynym człowiekiem, z którym Kylo miał ochotę to zrobić.

Kylo przycisnął biodra do Huxa i przesunął je tam i z powrotem jednocześnie wyciągając rękę, aby złapać jedyną tu rzecz, która mogła posłużyć jako lubrykant. Była to mała butelka klarownego, lepkiego płynu. Szybko wylądowała w dłoniach Rena, który położył ją na łóżku a potem zaczął rozbierać Huxa.

Hux usiadł prosto by Kylo ściągnął mu koszulę przez głowę. Potem Ren zsunął się z łóżka aby rozebrać Huxa ze spodni i skarpetek. Następnie pocałował brzuch Huxa, uświadamiając sobie jaki jest wklęsły. Pocałował go potem w usta. Jego dłonie pieściły wystające żebra mężczyzny.  
\- Wyglądałbyś uroczo jedynie w za dużej koszuli i skarpetkach - zauważył w przerwie między pocałunkami.

Hux zamruczał coś aprobującego w odpowiedzi ale zaraz dodał - Nie sądzę, żeby regulamin więzienny przewidywał możliwość nienoszenia bielizny…

Tym razem to Kylo się uśmiechnął kładąc się obok Huxa i układając na sobie jedno z jego ud.  
-Cóż, zawsze mogę go zmienić.

-Wtedy byłoby mi zimno - stwierdził Hux gładząc wierzchem dłoni pierś Kylo drugą zaś odgarniając włosy z jego twarzy - ale i tak zrobiłbym to dla ciebie.

-Wszystko dla ciebie - Kylo usłyszał w myślach Huxa i jego serce wezbrało zadowoleniem.

Nie zdejmując rękawiczki Kylo zanurzył palce w pojemniku nanosząc na nie lubrykant. Jako Najwyższy Przywódca był dokładnie świadomy swojego wpływu na ludzi.  
Przesunął palcem po szczelinie Huxa, zwilżając cały jej obszar, zanim sięgnął do słoika po więcej.

Potem wcisnął koniec palca do wejścia Huxa, drażniąc, poszturchając i ogrzewając je tą stymulacją. Przez cały czas wydawało się, że Hux nie może przestać go całować, przyciskając miękkie wargi i ciepły język do ust Kylo. Hux wessał dolną wargę Kylo między swoje własne prowokując pojedyncze jęknięcie. Kiedy Ren w końcu otworzył Huxa, zagłębił się jednocześnie w jego umyśle, by sprawdzić co tam się dzieje.

Był on stosunkowo cichy choć także zaskakująco niezorganizowany. Teraz zaś skupiał się wyłącznie na Kylo. To było miłe i całkiem przyjemne miejsce. Chłód celi który osiadł mu na karku sprawił, że Kylo nie był w stanie dłużej koncentrować się na tej czynności. W końcu też przerwał pocałunek  
-Jesteś taki namiętny - uśmiechnął się.

-Tylko wobec ciebie.... - Hux urwał i syknął gdy Kylo wzmocnił nacisk na jego wnętrze.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - spytał Ren nie poruszając na razie ręką.

Hux skinął głową i Kylo poczuł jak mężczyzna odpręża się w jego objęciach.  
\- Tak, jest mi dobrze. Kylo mógł więc kontynuować.

Poruszał palcem w obie strony czując jak mięsień zaciska się wokół niego. Ze strony korytarza panowała kompletna cisza, ponieważ inni więźniowie wiedzieli, że Najwyższy Przywódca jest na miejscu i zostali pouczeni że powinni zachowywać się najlepiej jak potrafią.

To było prawie romantyczne, sposób, w jaki Kylo dotykał Huxa, nie spiesząc się i dbając o jego komfort. Kiedy włożył drugi palec, zastanawiał się, jakie to wrażenie nie czuć w sobie miękkich, ludzkich palców a jedynie skórę rękawiczek. Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie wydaje się to dużo bardziej inwazyjne ale ten sposób zdawał się odpowiadać Huxowi.

W końcu Hux poruszył biodrami, wydając z siebie cichutki jęk  
-Kylo - zabrzmiało to prawie żałośnie. Kylo zabrał palce i odwrócił ich obu tak, że Hux wylądował na nim. Prześcieradło zostało kopnięte w nogi łóżka, a Hux położył dłonie na piersi Kylo aby usiąść na nim wyprostowany.

\- Nadałeś niezłe tempo - zauważył Kylo trochę za bardzo podekscytowany. Widząc teraz Huxa, wznoszącego się nad nim, Kylo uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest blady i wychudzony. Miękkie różowe sutki były małe i ledwo widoczne mimo iż kontrastowały z jeszcze jaśniejszą skórą na której teraz pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Widząc to Kylo był tym bardziej zadowolony, że pozostał w ubraniu co podkreślało jego dominujący status.

Hux pochylił się do przodu tak, że członek Kylo znalazł się za nim a potem ustawił się w najbardziej dogodnej pozycji. Dłonie Rena na jego biodrach pomagały mu utrzymać równowagę. W tym momencie Hux powoli opuścił się a jego palce objęły penisa Kylo, aby utrzymać go we właściwym miejscu. Przez moment żołądź dotykała jego gotowego wejścia po czym Hux usiadł, przyjmując ostatecznie Kylo do swego wnętrza.

 

Kiedy najszersza część w końcu minęła ciasną, wilgotną obręcz mięśni, Hux wydał z siebie cichy jęk i pochylił się do przodu aby oprzeć się na łokciach ustawionych po obu stronach szerokiej piersi Kylo. Oczy miał teraz zamknięte, usta rozchylone i potrzebujące. Wkrótce jego biodra poruszały się w górę i w dół w powolny, zmysłowy sposób. Kylo patrzył zafascynowany na tę zaskakującą przemianę Huxa, już nie wściekłego żołdaka dyrygujacego tysięcznym tłumem. Teraz był on uległy, miękki i posłuszny i wydawało się, że jest bardzo zadowolony mogąc oddać się Kylo bez reszty.

 

To, co Kylo robił teraz Huxowi sprawiało mu dodatkową satysfakcję. Oto był w pełni uzbrojony i ubrany, podczas gdy Hux leżał na nim nagi i bezbronny. Jego jęki świadczyły o rosnącym pożądaniu, podczas gdy Kylo milczał. Kylo obserwował, jak Hux pracuje nad swoją przyjemnością, doskonale wiedząc, że w ogóle nie poświęca uwagi pozostawionej samej sobie męskości Huxa.

Hux sapnął i odpychając się jedną ręką od klatki piersiowej Kylo ponownie usiadł.. Potem ponownie zaczął się poruszać w górę i w dół. Jedna z rąk Kylo spoczęła na piersi Huxa, aby go tam przytrzymywać podczas oglądania całego spektaklu.

Hux powoli obracał biodrami, jęcząc a potem wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ją na dłoni Kylo, która obejmowała prawie całą jego klatkę piersiową. Powoli Hux opuścił głowę, spoglądając na Kylo, jakby dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie sen. To wtedy Kylo puścił go i pociągnął w dół.  
-Chodź tutaj! - zażądał

Hux krzyknął, zarówno z szoku, jak i zaskoczenia, gdy Kylo obrócił ich obu wciskając szczupłe ciało Huxa w materac. Hux z widoczną przyjemnością przeciągnął obie dłonie przez włosy Kylo za co został nagrodzony namiętnym pocałunkiem. Wkrótce Ren zaczął wbijać się w niego miarowymi pchnięciami

-Podoba ci się tak… tak głęboko? - spytał Kylo kładąc dłoń na krzyżach rudowłosego aby utrzymać dolną część ciała kochanka częściowo poza krawędzią łóżka.

-Tak głęboko! - zaskomlał Hux owijając ramiona wokół barków Kylo.  
-Oni mnie skrzywdzili - szepnął po chwili a jego oczy nagle zwilgotniały.

-Tak, wiem, wiem - użalił się nad nim Kylo.

-Skrzywdzili mnie - powtórzył Hux. Łzy powoli spłynęły mu po policzkach ale Kylo otarł mu je szybko.

 

-Cii - wyszeptał Kylo, pocałunkiem uciszając Huxa - nie myśl o tym teraz.  
Ren nie był pewny jak bardzo rycerze zranili Huxa ale domniemywał, że bicie następowało regularnie i mogło być bardzo brutalne. Nie za bardzo wiedział co mógłby z tym zrobić. Wszak nie miał ani czasu ani możliwości aby na co dzień zajmować się czymś takim jak okrutni strażnicy prześladujący oddanego pod ich kuratelę więźnia.

Wreszcie Kylo sięgnął pomiędzy nich śliską od lubrykanta dłonią, owijając ją wokół trzonu Huxa aż ten krzyknął z zaskoczenia.  
Krzyk rozbrzmiewał echem w celi nim przeszedł w ciche skomlenie.  
-O kurwa! - jęknął Hux prawie omdlały z nagłego przypływu pożądania.

Ponad nim Kylo zaczął się pocić w swoim grubym ubraniu. Mimo to dobrze było przebywać teraz tutaj. To nareszcie było właściwe miejsce dla Kylo, z Huxem u jego boku. Odbierając od rudowłosego swoją nagrodę czuł w stosunku do niego wielką tkliwość, tak jakby już zawsze miał się nim opiekować.  
Przez ten akt tak wiele się między nimi zmieniło, choć czym to na końcu zaowocuje, Kylo nie miał na razie pojęcia, chociaż było jasne, że nie mogą tu pozostać na zawsze.

Najwyższy Przywódca, mój Najwyższy Przywódca. Te słowa wyrwały Kylo z jego własnych myśli i wtedy ponownie wbił się w Huxa, który zajęczał pod nim od nagłego uczucia pełności. Kylo spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, próbując złapać jego spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna zdawał się być całkowicie nieobecny duchem. Oto zamienił się bez reszty w istotę utkaną z samych uczuć i emocji, jego umysł nie składał już z prostych linii i ostrych krawędzi, ale był bardziej miękki, niczym bąbelki piany unoszące na wodzie. Myśli wpadały na siebie, a potem znikały zastąpione przez inne, które pojawiały się na ich miejsce.

Ren pocałował mocno Huxa i uniósł jedną z jego nóg, aż jej kostka oparła się o ramię Kylo. Hux westchnął głęboko i przerwał ten pocałunek.  
-Czy pragniesz teraz dojść? - zagadnął Kylo ochrypłym od pożądania głosem.

-Tak!

-Więc zrób to dla mnie.

 

-Och najwyższy wodzu! - Hux zawołał w swoich myślach i Kylo zapragnął usłyszeć te słowa wypowiedziane głośno.

-Więc zrób to dla mnie! - ponaglił Huxa Kylo, mając ogromną nadzieję, że rudowłosy je wreszcie wykrzyczy.  
Ale Hux tego ostatecznie nie zrobił. Zamiast tego nadal pojękiwał zmysłowo i kwilił z każdym nabieranym oddechem. Wtedy gwiazdy eksplodowały pod powiekami Kylo i poczuł jak Hux sztywnieje wokół niego.  
Kylo dał się porwać nagłemu wyzwoleniu, wyrzucając z siebie kaskadę białego światła i ciepła, którymi wcześniej nikogo nie obdarzył i wreszcie napełnił swoim nasieniem Huxa, który wił się na łóżku, uwięziony w jego uścisku, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą ich zespolenia.

Kiedy Kylo wreszcie się uspokoił, Hux z trudem łapał oddech. Oczy miał półprzymknięte, źrenice powędrowały w górę oczodołów, jakby tam czegoś szukały. Kylo opuścił Huxa na materac, uwalniając jego nogę i pozwalając mu się odprężyć. Ponieważ rudowłosy ostatecznie nie wymówił jego tytułu, nie mógł na razie go uwolnić. Hux będzie musiał jeszcze na to poczekać.

Kylo wyszedł z Huxa powoli a potem na chwilę złożył głowę na jego piersi. Miał ochotę opaść na swego towarzysza całym ciężarem ale nie mógł tego zrobić ze względu na lepką kałużę pokrywającą brzuch mężczyzny. Z trudem oderwał się od kochanka aby położyć się częściowo na nim a częściowo przy nim. Hux jęknął raz jeszcze a potem obaj znieruchomieli oddychając głośno.

Po kilku kolejnych głębokich wdechach Kylo pozbierał się na tyle aby całkowicie zsunąć się z Huxa i lec obok. Przewrócił też Rudowłosego na przeciwległy bok co Hux skwitował jękiem. Potem Kylo objął go od tylu. Jego bezwładny, wciąż obnażony członek wciskał się w krzyże Huxa. Kylo owinął ramię wokół drugiego mężczyzny, drugą ręką chwytając unoszący się w powietrzu ręcznik. Otarł nim brzuch Huxa, po czym upuścił go na podłogę. Przez czas jakiś z lubością wdychał zapach towarzysza, krzywiąc się jednak nieznacznie z powodu domieszki woni sproszkowanego mydła, które dawano wszystkim więźniom.

Widział, że Hux usiłuje się z wolna pozbierać a jego rozsypane kawałki zbliżają się do siebie, choć jeszcze nie do końca są w stanie wzajemnie się dopasować. Hux zatracił się w tu i teraz, Kylo czuł to. Zamknął mężczyznę w kojącym uścisku i leżeli tak w milczeniu, aż Hux w końcu postanowił ponownie się odezwać.

-Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Hmm? - Kylo przyjemnie dryfował w poorgazmowym odprężeniu, jego umysł był spokojny aby mógł wypocząć przez tę krótką chwilę, zanim będzie musiał ostatecznie powrócić do czekających na niego obowiązków władcy Galaktyki.

-Czy… kiedy mi się wtedy oświadczyłeś, to było na poważnie?

Kylo uniósł się odrobinę, zaintrygowany tym, jaki jest cel tego pytania. Od dłuższego czasu zupełnie o tym nie myślał. Tak naprawdę była to ostatnia desperacka próba ocalenia Huxa przed nim samym, zanim wszystko ostatecznie się pokomplikowało. Kylo potrząsnął głową.  
-Nie, raczej nie.

-Och!

-A właściwie to po co o to pytasz?

Hux wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc na Kylo. - No bo... właśnie się zastanawiałem... czy tamta oferta nie jest przypadkiem jeszcze ważna.

Kylo był zszokowany patrząc na Huxa wymawiającego te słowa. Czyżby Hux naprawdę myślał, że Kylo nadal zechciałby go poślubić? Po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobiono i po przetrzymywaniu go w niewoli przez wiele miesięcy? Kylo usiadł całkowicie i zaczął zsuwać się z łóżka. Hux też usiadł i patrzył, jak Kylo spuszcza stopy na podłogę, aby założyć buty.

-Czy tak jest?

-Czyżbyś już zapomniał, że odrzuciłeś moją propozycję, Hux?

-Wtedy sprawy wyglądały inaczej. Hux wyprostował się, nadal całkowicie nagi.

-Sytuacja była...

-Mniej skomplikowana. Ale teraz nie mogę ni stąd ni z owąd wskrzesić cię z umarłych. Teraz… - urwał Kylo. Dokładnie pamiętał słowa wypowiedziane wtedy przez Huxa. Kylo wstał i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zasunął zamek spodni chcąc tym samym zaznaczyć koniec ich chwilowej bliskości.  
-Czyś zupełnie stracił rozum? - zaczął. Hux wydawał się nie rozpoznawać wypowiedzianego właśnie zdania.

-Związek małżeński między tobą a mną? - kontynuował Kylo.  
\- Już raz odrzuciłeś moją propozycję a teraz ja jestem lepszym przywódcą z tobą zamkniętym tutaj.

 

-Nie - głos Huxa był bardzo cichy. Chyba zaczynał rozumieć, że Kylo zamierza powtórzyć to, co on kiedyś do niego powiedział. Kylo uciszył go gwałtownie.

-Postąpiłeś głupio a teraz naprędce usiłujesz naprawić swój błąd poprzez propozycję małżeństwa?!

-Nie o to mi chodziło… - Hux wstał z łóżka wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

-Ty naprawdę nie masz bladego pojęcia o źródłach naszej potęgi i naszej prawdziwej sytuacji, jeśli sugerujesz takie rozwiązanie! - rzucił Kylo

-Proszę, posłuchaj mnie!

-Skończyłem z tobą! - Kylo zrobił krok w kierunku wyjścia. Hux podążył za nim. Złapał Kylo za ramię ale on odwrócił się odpychając go przemocą. Hux potknął się i chyba dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie że nadal jest nagi bo opuścił ramiona aby zasłonić swoje intymne okolice.

-Proszę, Najwyższy Przywódco! To był tytuł, który Kylo chciał usłyszeć zaledwie parę minut wcześniej, ale teraz zabrzmiało to nieszczerze bo Hux używał go jedynie po to aby przebłagać Kylo.

-Ciesz się swoim czasem spędzonym tutaj, Hux!  
Potem odwrócił się, by wyjść, a kraty zasunęły się za nim.

-Nie… - usłyszał za sobą szept Huxa.  
-Nie! - zawołał rudowłosy, rzucając się do krat, nie przejmując się przy tym zupełnie, że ktoś mógłby go w tym stanie zobaczyć.  
\- Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie.  
-Proszę! - jęknął żałośnie. Kylo słyszał jak głos mu się łamie ale nie obejrzał się za siebie, pozostawiając Huxa aby samotnie oddawał się rozpaczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało ale po prostu utknęłam w co najmniej trzech miejscach i dopiero po wielu bólach mogłam posunąć się dalej. Na dodatek specyfika tego akurat rozdziału była taka, że nie dało się go podzielić na mniejsze części. Nawet teraz doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mistrzostwo świata to to nie jest. Jakoś tak jest że lepiej pisze mi się o gwałtach i torturach niż seksie za obopólną zgodą. Poza tym nie jestem wielką admiratorką szczegółów męskiej anatomii a jeszcze pisanie o tym po polsku to prawdziwa masakra. W Kyluxie zawsze bardziej niż czysty porn kręciła mnie dynamika ich związku, uczucia i kontrasty pomiędzy partnerami. Oczywiście lubię odważne sceny erotyczne w fanfikach ale tylko wtedy gdy opisują je inni i jak uwielbiam mój ojczysty język i uważam go za najlepszy na świecie, to jest to jeden z tych nielicznych przypadków, w których jednak preferuję angielski. 
> 
> Jestem otwarta na wszelką konstruktywną krytykę ale wtedy bardzo proszę o twarde konkrety.


	10. Chapter 10

Hux coraz głębiej pogrążał się w depresji. Wkrótce zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu i tego jak często, lub rzadko, Rycerze Ren przychodzili aby go wykorzystywać. Nie miał pojęcia jaka jest data danego dnia ponieważ całkowicie przestał śledzić aktualne wiadomości.  
Wiedział, że Kylo już do niego nie wróci.

Za każdym razem gdy Rycerze do woli nasycili się jego cierpieniem i całkowitą bezsilnością zaczynali opowiadać mu o Najwyższym Porządku.  
-Najwyższy Przywódca miał właśnie mowę w Senacie o otwarciu nowych szlaków handlowych pomiędzy planetami Wewnętrznych Rubieży.  
-Najwyższy Przywódca przyniósł pokój całej Galaktyce i otworzył szkołę dla władających Mocą.  
-Najwyższy Przywódca wziął udział w balu na swoją cześć a dworacy ustawili się w ogromnej kolejce aby złożyć mu swoje uszanowanie.  
Słuchając tego wszystkiego Hux mógł tylko leżeć pod nimi cichy i zrezygnowany.

Nadszedł dzień, kiedy Hux czytał coś z datapada, nie do końca jeszcze ubrany, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do celi. Podniósł wzrok, wiedząc, że to jeszcze nie pora posiłku. Poprzedniego dnia miał prysznic a to oznaczało, że Rycerze dadzą mu spokój na co najmniej kilka kolejnych dni.  
Niemal zemdlał, jakby kopnął go fathier, gdy zobaczył, że to Najwyższy Przywódca wchodzi do jego celi podczas gdy Hux ma na sobie jedynie podkoszulek i parę bokserek, jeśli nie liczyć koca, którym się opatulił.

Kylo zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.  
-Wygląda... dobrze - pomyślał Hux.  
Wciąż miał szerokie ramiona i był wysoki, z lśniącą gęstwą kruczoczarnych włosów, których widoku Hux prawie już zapomniał. Armitage powoli wstał z łóżka, porzucając swój datapad. W milczeniu i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na nieoczekiwanego gościa.

Kylo kiwnął mu głową.  
-Cóż, wyglądasz na zaskoczonego, że mnie widzisz...

-Myślałem... - jęknął. Jego głos zabrzmiał chrapliwie, jako że Hux rzadko go ostatnio używał, no chyba że do krzyku.  
Spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony własnym zaniedbanym stanem.

-Myślałeś, że już nigdy nie wrócę, czyż nie?  
Kylo był spokojny i opanowany, dokładnie taki jakim Hux go sobie wyobrażał. Armitage  
po prostu skinął głową, stojąc nieśmiało kilka stóp od Kylo. Potem Najwyższy Przywódca zrobił parę kroków naprzód, a Hux sapnął, cofając się do ściany.

Kylo podszedł do niego, jakby sprawdzając, czym zajęty jest jego umysł, a może czytając mu w myślach. Hux nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć; nic nie czuł, zresztą z reguły w takich przypadkach nic nie czuł.

Odzianą w skórę dłonią Kylo uniósł podbródek Huxa, zmuszając go, by spojrzał prosto na niego. Hux westchnął cicho biorąc głęboki oddech. Kylo pachniał dobrze, trochę jak powietrze z recyklingu i świeżo lutowany metal. Pachniał jak Gwiezdne Niszczyciele, na których Hux dorastał. Jego oczy zaczęły łzawić na wspomnienie o tamtej przeszłości.

Potem Kylo pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował usta Huxa. Hux wydął wargi i łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Potem objął Kylo, gotów dać mu wszystko czego zażąda. Kylo odciągnął Huxa od ściany a jego silne, dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zapraszające ramiona owinęły się wokół niego ciasno. Hux nie chciał już nigdy więcej być z dala od nich, wolał pozostać na zawsze mocno przytulony do szerokiej klatki piersiowej Kylo i grubej tkaniny, która ją okrywała.

Potem Kylo położył Huxa na łóżku, z jednym kolanem pomiędzy jego nogami w doskonale znajomym geście. Pocałunek Kylo był pełen ciepła i niewymagający a Hux z utęsknieniem wyszedł na przeciw pieszczocie. Pozwalał Kylo robić co zechce a sam jedynie rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem.  
Wszystko, zrobię wszystko, aby pozostać tak na zawsze, mój Najwyższy Przywódco.

Kylo przestał całować Huxa, nawet gdy ten usiłował ścigać oddalające się od niego wargi. Kiedy pościg się nie udał Hux opuścił głowę na łóżko, a Kylo popatrzył na niego z góry. Hux zastanawiał się, co Ren teraz planuje zrobić i czy po okazaniu mu czułości nadal zamierza go zostawić.

-Powiedz to - zażądał wtedy Kylo i nagle Hux poczuł się niepewnie. Nie powinien. Jego myśli od dawna nie należały do niego. Rycerze Ren się o to zatroszczyli.

-Co mam powiedzieć?

-Powiedz to, o czym właśnie myślałeś.

-Zrobię wszystko, żeby pozostać u twojego boku - wyszeptał Hux

Kylo usiadł nieco dalej, przesuwając się tak, że nogi Huxa znalazły się po obu jego stronach. Wkrótce Armitage poczuł dotyk ciepłej skóry rękawiczek na odkrytym ciele, jego ubranie nie osłaniało zbyt wiele.  
\- To nie jest to, co pomyślałeś - Kylo wyglądał, jakby gotów był wstać i go tu zostawić. Potem pochylił się i przycisnął otwarte usta do jego ust. Ich zęby zderzyły się ze sobą. Kylo ścisnął uda Huxa obydwiema rękami.  
-Powiedz to, mój tytuł.

-Najwyższy Przywódco - szepnął Hux i westchnął głośno, czując subtelny dotyk Mocy w swoich intymnych miejscach.  
-Zrobię wszystko, żeby zostać przy tobie Najwyższy Przywódco.

Hux westchnął znowu i wtedy został znienacka otoczony przez ramiona Kylo i podniesiony z łóżka. Przylgnął do niego z ufnością, gdy kraty się otworzyły i Kylo wyniósł go z celi. Nie zadał sobie trudu by choć jeszcze raz na nią spojrzeć. Zamiast tego zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na Kylo i pocałował go namiętnie, gdy mężczyzna niósł go korytarzem w kierunku czekającego na nich wahadłowca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specjalne podziękowania dla króla Jana III Sobieskiego.

Pokój był gotowy na jego przybycie. Gdy Kylo się zjawił był już poranek ale światła wciąż się świeciły. Kiedy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu rychło zauważył nieruchome, zwinięte w kłębek ciało na kanapie. Szybko podszedł bliżej. Był co prawda zmęczony po długiej podróży ale chęć bycia z Huxem przeważyła.

-Hej, Hux! - zagadnął cicho kładąc dłoń na obnażonym ramieniu mężczyzny.  
Rudowłosy leżał pogrążony w głębokim śnie na wpół przykryty pledem. Najwyraźniej próbował pozostać przytomny aby przywitać Kylo kiedy ten powróci.  
Hux otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się na kanapie wreszcie zauważając Rena.  
-Witaj - powiedział cicho unosząc się na łokciu. Kylo uklęknął obok aby złożyć na jego ustach czuły pocałunek, który Hux od razu odwzajemnił. Wargi Huxa były miękkie i gładkie od balsamu i innych luksusowych kosmetyków, na których posiadanie Kylo mu pozwalał.

-Próbowałeś nie zasnąć ze względu na mnie? - spytał Kylo zmierzając w stronę sypialni, aby zdjąć pelerynę i być może przygotować sobie kąpiel. Powinien raczej kazać zrobić to Huxowi, po chwili jednak zrezygnował pomysłu. Chciał aby najpierw jego umysł odrobinę się zrelaksował.

Hux podniósł się z kanapy i dołączył do niego ziewając. Nie nosił zbyt wiele ubrań. Teraz miał na sobie jedynie złote szarawary i długi naszyjnik, którym już dawno zastąpił nieśmiertelniki. Najpierw zmierzwił sobie włosy a potem wygładził je palcami i usiadł na ich ogromnym wspólnym łożu, zarzuconym ozdobnymi poduszkami. Siedząc patrzył jak Kylo pozbywa się peleryny i rękawiczek.

-Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać. Uprzedzałem, że może mi się nie udać wrócić przed świtem.

\- Wiem - mruknął Hux, wzruszając ramionami. Był obrazem niewinności, kiedy tak siedział z podwiniętymi nogami.  
\- Ale mimo wszystko nie chciałem zasnąć zanim nie wrócisz.

Hux wyprostował się na widok Rena zmierzającego w jego stronę. Kylo najpierw połaskotał go pod brodą a potem uniósł ją do kolejnego pocałunku. To było jedyne w tej chwili powitanie jakie mógł ofiarować swojemu małżonkowi. Przez chwilę smakowali się nawzajem. Potem Kylo oderwał się od warg kochanka, jedynie po to aby okrywać pocałunkami jego szyję.  
-Tak, tak jest dobrze - szepnął Hux a Kylo wymruczał coś nieartykułowanego w odpowiedzi.

-Zaczekaj! - zawołał nagle Hux gwałtownie się odsuwając.  
-Przecież to ja powinienem cię przywitać a nie odwrotnie!  
Kylo uśmiechnął się na to, przyciągając do siebie męża aby pieszczotliwym ruchem odgarnąć z jego czoła kilka zabłąkanych kosmyków.

\- Dlaczego nie rozgrzejesz mnie najpierw? - zaproponował.

Leniwy, pełen rezerwy uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Huxa. Od jakiegoś czasu Armitage zachowywał się o wiele swobodniej niż na początku, choć jeszcze czasem zdarzało mu się trochę wahania. Hux kiwnął głową i teraz on zaczął całować Kylo. Potem wstał i przywarł na wpół obnażonym ciałem do Rena. Kylo nie mógł poczuć jego ciepła przez tak wiele warstw. Mimo to wkrótce i tak zaczęło mu się robić ciasno w spodniach.

Nie potrzeba było zbyt wielu zabiegów aby Kylo przerwał pocałunek, dając znać Huxowi, że jest wystarczająco chętny. Potem Hux opadł na kolana i sięgnął pod tunikę Kylo. Mężczyzna ściągnął ją przez głowę i choć wciąż miał na sobie podkoszulek Hux miał teraz łatwy dostęp do jego spodni. Rozpiął je, wydobywając szyldwacha Kylo. Natychmiast otoczył go wargami i językiem, prowokując zadowolony pomruk kochanka.

Kylo zanurzył dłoń w czuprynie Huxa. Jej kolor chyba nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Większość rzeczy, którymi obdarowywał partnera była albo w kolorze złota albo rdzawym i takie chyba najbardziej mu pasowały. Jako małżonek Najwyższego Przywódcy Armitage nosił tylko najbardziej ekskluzywne i rzadkie tkaniny, nawet jeśli na jego stroje nie zużywano ich przesadnie wiele.

Kylo westchnął, gdy Hux wciągnął go głębiej. Czuł jak powoli opada z niego napięcie wynikające z licznych obowiązków. Tak, to było miłe, ale on pragnął więcej. Na razie jednak nakazał sobie cierpliwość pozwalając Huxowi aby nadal pracował nad jego przyjemnością.

Dopiero gdy poczuł, że kolano zaczyna mu drżeć, wyciągnął dłoń a wtedy z szafki nocnej poszybowała ku niej butelka lubrykanta. Ren otworzył naczynie, roztarł odrobinę jego zawartości w dłoni, a potem sięgnął w stronę Huxa. Rudowłosy wydał z siebie odgłos dławienia się ponieważ penis Kylo zagłębił się mocniej w jego gardle gdy Ren sięgał ponad nim, aby go przygotować.  
-Zrelaksuj się - napomniał ex generała łagodnie. Potem cofnął nieco biodra, dając mu trochę więcej swobody w oddychaniu i możliwość rozluźnienia gardła.

Armie rozstawił nogi szerzej zapewniając łatwiejszy dostęp do siebie i nie przestając przy tym stymulować Rena swoim wszędobylskim językiem. Tymczasem Kylo ostrożnie poszturchiwał jego otwór, tak jakby z uwagą mu się przyglądał, choć przecież nie mógł go wcale dojrzeć za krzywizną zgrabnego tyłeczka.

Przez dłuższą chwilę drażnił w ten sposób Huxa nim wreszcie zdecydował się wsunąć w niego palec. Hux był teraz cicho, z wyjątkiem sporadycznych odgłosów siorbania. Potem Armitage zaczął się wycofywać, ssąc coraz mniejszy i mniejszy odcinek męskości Kylo, aż w ustach pozostał mu jedynie sam czubek, tak jakby to był jakiś cukierek. W tym momencie Kylo dołożył drugi palec, wiedząc, że Hux powoli traci umiejętność skoordynowanego działania. Wkrótce Armitage dyszał a jego plecami wstrząsnął doskonale widoczny dreszcz.

Widząc to Kylo popchnął towarzysza na łóżko i sam zaczął się rozbierać. Hux wpełzł pomiędzy poduszki i umościł się wygodnie, obserwując Kylo z uwagą. Dopiero gdy ten zdjął ostatnią sztukę ubrania on też pozbył się swojego naszyjnika, odkładając go na nocny stolik.

Kylo przeczołgał się ponad Huxem wykorzystując tę okazję aby obsypać go delikatnymi pocałunkami. Wylał trochę lubrykanta na członka partnera i powoli opuścił się na niego całym swoim ciężarem. Hux westchnął cicho gdy Kylo otoczył ich obu dłonią i zaczął się poruszać.

\- O kosmosie, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem - wyznał Ren.

\- I ja za tobą tęskniłem - odparł Hux jęcząc, drżąc i wijąc się pod Kylo. Jedną ręką przeczesał czarne włosy, podczas drugą otoczył jego ramiona. Wtedy Kylo odsunął się od niego. Hux został znienacka przerzucony na brzuch. Rudowłosy objął nogami Kylo, który ponownie wsunął w niego dwa palce, sprawdzając gotowość partnera. Dodał więcej żelu i patrzył, jak Hux wygina plecy, przyciągając jedną z poduszek aby włożyć ją sobie pod brzuch. Ren dobrze wiedział, że Hux nieszczególnie przepada za tą pozycją, ale to był dobry sposób początek. Po tym, jak już się zmęczy, będzie mógł kochać się z Huxem twarzą w twarz, a on prawdopodobnie mu za to podziękuje.

\- Jesteś fantastyczny - szepnął Kylo, zastępując palce swoim kutasem. Przesunął nim po wilgotnym otworze Huxa, do którego ponownie dodał więcej lubrykanta. Potem zdecydowanym ruchem rozsunął jego pośladki aby przygotować się do następnego kroku.  
-Oddychaj - przypomniał kochankowi.

Gdy tylko wszedł do środka Hux westchnął głośno i pochwycił kolejną poduszkę. Potem wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk. Kylo uśmiechnął się, niezwykle dumny z powodu wywołania takiej reakcji kochanka zanim oparłszy się na rękach zaczął powoli się w nim poruszać.

Przez cały czas Hux wiercił się pod nim, jęcząc jak groszowa dziwka. Kylo lubił odgłosy wychodzące z ust byłego generała, te wszystkie westchnienia i drżące oddechy. Pochylił się i pocałował Huxa w ramię. Armitage jęknął cicho raz jeszcze ale potem zamknął usta, jakby czymś zawstydzony. A jeszcze potem zaczął płakać, do czego Kylo zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

Jego jęki mieszały się ze łzami gdy Kylo zagłębiał się w nim coraz bardziej zdecydowanie, dysząc z podniecenia i wysiłku. Czuł się z tym cholernie dobrze, wszak tak bardzo tęsknił za Huxem.

Armitage znowu westchnął i zaczął poruszać biodrami, by wyjść naprzeciw Kylo. Nagle Ren wycofał się i przeturlał Huxa na plecy.  
-Ciii, ciii, wiem - wyszeptał, wsuwając się szybko spowrotem i ocierając łzy partnera.

Hux pociągnął nosem. Jego twarz była czerwona od płaczu. Kylo wiedział, że ma to coś wspólnego z czasem spędzonym w areszcie. Kylo nie zagłębiał się zbyt głęboko w umysł Huxa, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał o tamtym dużo więcej wiedzieć. Ale na razie posuwał Huxa w swojej ulubionej pozycji, ocierając jego policzki z mokrych śladów.

Powoli Hux przestał płakać. Kylo przycisnął czoło do jego czoła, przygważdżając mężczyznę do łóżka. Po kilku kolejnych minutach pełnych nieskoordynowanych oddechów i wijących się ciał, Hux odezwał się głosem przerywanym przez gardłowe jęki.  
-Naj...wyż...szy przy…wódco!

\- Ach - westchnął Kylo ogarnięty nagłym wzruszeniem. Przyjemność pulsowała w jego żyłach gdy napełniał kochanka dowodem swojego uczucia. Rozpalony nim do białości wciąż pulsował w Huxie gdy jego własne nasienie wytrysnęło mu na brzuch.

Obaj jęknęli, gdy Kylo wreszcie wysunął się na zewnątrz. Na wpół opadł na Huxa, unikając dotknięcia lepkiej kałuży. Potem przewrócił się na plecy i wreszcie odprężył. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała po niedawnym wysiłku, podobnie jak u jego kochanka.

W końcu Hux popatrzył na Rena. Jego oczy były już prawie całkiem suche. Tym razem nie płakał tak bardzo, co z pewnością stanowiło dobry znak. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu Kylo i przemówił cicho.  
\- Witaj w domu.

Kylo odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
-To był miły sposób powitania.

Ręcznik przypłynął w powietrzu i Kylo podał go Huxowi. Potem usiadł, rozglądając się wokół, jeszcze nieco oszołomiony. Pokój wydawał się ciemniejszy niż zwykle, ale to pewnie z powodu zaciągniętych zasłon.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Hux, wycierając brzuch.

-Muszę się przygotować - powiedział Kylo wstając z łóżka.

\- Przygotować na co?

\- Wydaję dzisiaj przyjęcie. Czyżbyś nie dostał zaproszenia?

\- Nie.  
Hux wzruszył ramionami.

\- To z okazji mojego powrotu, po dłuższej nieobecności.

\- Hm, czyżby moje powitanie to było za mało? - zaśmiał się Hux.

Kylo odwrócił się do niego i stojąc w drzwiach łazienki, z dłonią na framudze drzwi powiedział.

  
\- Twoje powitania są zawsze najlepsze. Potem odwrócił się, by wziąć prysznic i przygotować na kolejny długi dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, nigdy więcej detalicznych scen erotycznych w konfiguracji męsko- męskiej. Język polski zupełnie się do tego nie nadaje.


	12. Chapter 12

Przyjęcie było wyjątkowo ekskluzywne, ze złotą zastawą i obrusami oraz kryształowymi kandelabrami. Same ściany zdawały się emitować blask a goście, którymi byli najbardziej wpływowi politycy, nosili swoje najlepsze ubrania.

Kylo miał na sobie czarną tunikę wyszywaną złocistą nicią. Płaszcz i miecz pozostawił w swoich apartamentach.

Hux ubrany był jedynie w ozdobny szal okręcony kilkakrotnie wokół bioder i złote bransolety na rękach.

Stał u boku Kylo uśmiechając się lekko do obecnych i prawie wcale się nie odzywając. Doskonale wiedział, co wszyscy oni myślą o “klonie” skazanego na śmierć generała Najwyższego Porządku. Zapewne zażarcie plotkują na ten temat za ich plecami ale Kylo przyniósł pokój Galaktyce więc nikt nie ośmieliłby się głośno komentować dokonanego przezeń wyboru małżonka.

Przystojny starszy mężczyzna podszedł do nich pozdrawiając Kylo. Nosił płaszcz ze sztywnym kołnierzem, który wyglądał na niespecjalnie wygodny. Jego twarz jednak mogła się podobać pomimo zaczątków  siwizny na skroniach

\- Najwyższy Wodzu, witaj.

Zasalutował a Kylo odpowiedział mu takim samym gestem.

\- Slaress! Jak dobrze znów cię widzieć. Powiedziano mi, że się nie zjawisz.

\- Udało mi się opóźnić odlot o parę godzin więc okazało się, że jednak będę mógł spędzić tu trochę czasu.

\- To wspaniale. Fantastycznie. Jak mniemam nie spotkałeś jeszcze mojego męża? Mówię na niego Armie.

\- Armie! Miło cię poznać - powiedział kłaniając się Slaress.

Hux odwzajemnił ukłon.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł.

Podobało mu się to w jaki sposób ten człowiek na niego patrzy. Nie było w jego wzroku osądu. Tak jakby nie przeszkadzało mu zupełnie, że Hux wygląda jak… cóż, jak Hux.

Kylo pochylił się w jego stronę i szepnął.

-To jeden z moich najbardziej zaufanych Rycerzy. Był ze mną niemal od samego początku.  
  
-Naprawdę? Hux obrócił się w stronę Kylo i oczy mu się zaświeciły. Rzadko się zdarzało by widywał któregoś z  Rycerzy Ren bez maski.

\- Czy mogę sobie wypożyczyć Armiego do tańca? - zapytał Slaress Kylo a ten skinął głową.

\- Pewnie. Jeśli tylko Armie się zgodzi.

\- Z wielką przyjemnością!

Hux ujął dłoń Slaressa i pozwolił się poprowadzić na parkiet. Wkrótce dołączyli do tańczących. Ich ręce ledwie się muskały gdy zatoczyli wokół siebie pierwsze koło.

-Jesteś szczęściarzem, Armie - zauważył mężczyzna - Najwyższy Wódz zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze.

-Dziekuję Slaress. To prawda.

Slaress uśmiechnął się lekko. Na chwilę rozdzielili się na parkiecie, wirując wokół innych gości dopóki nie zeszli się ponownie. Taniec trwał, zespół nie przestawał grać a kolorowe refleksy unosiły się nad tłumem wspołtworząc atmosferę dobrej zabawy. 

W końcu taniec prawie dobiegł końca, a Hux i Slaress znów wrócili do siebie. Slaress zachowywał się bardzo powściągliwie kładąc dłoń na talii Huxa w miejscu, które było okryte szalem. Armitage docenił to, kładąc jedną rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny a drugą umieszczając w jego dłoni. Kiedy tak wirowali Slaress pochylił się w stronę Huxa, który poczuł rumieniec wypełzający mu na policzki.  
  
-Dobrze wyglądasz, kotku - szepnął Rycerz -O wiele lepiej niż cię zapamiętałem.  
  
Hux omal nie potknął się o własne nogi, przytomniejąc szybko i odsuwając się gwałtownie. Ten uśmiech, Hux pojął to dopiero teraz, nie był wcale życzliwy. Był domyślny. Ten człowiek doskonale pamiętał co mu zrobił i teraz Hux dokładnie wiedział kim on jest.

-Ty! - jęknął.

Właśnie wtedy zespół skończył grać, a ludzie zwrócili się w stronę sceny aby go oklaskiwać. Slaress przyłączył się do nich, odwracając uwagę od Huxa.

Hux nie klaskał ani też nie oddychał. Wpatrywał się w Slaressa, dopiero teraz widząc jego imponującą figurę o takim samym wzroście jak Szparooki. Armitage wycofał się, a potem zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum w stronę Kylo. Kiedy dotarł do Najwyższego Przywódcy, stanął tuż za nim, przyciskając się całym sobą do jego do pleców i płacząc. Był przerażony. Użył ciała Kylo jako tarczy ochronnej, co w końcu zwróciło uwagę mężczyzny. Kylo odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Hux… Armie, co się dzieje?

W zaaferowaniu zapomniał zwracać się do niego imieniem, które odróżniało “klona” od oficjalnie nieżyjącego ex generała.  
  
\- Nie czuję się dobrze. Chcę wyjść.

Kylo szerzej otworzył oczy zaskoczony zachowaniem Huxa.

\- Czy jesteś pewien? Wieczór dopiero co się rozpoczął.

\- Proszę, chcę wyjść. Chcę wyjść zaraz.

\- W porzadku, w porządku. Pozwól…

Kylo przywołał gestem jednego ze stojacych najbliżej strażników.

-Może po  prostu pójdziesz się na chwilę położyć? Możesz skorzystać ze wschodniej komnaty.

-Tak, może… może rzeczywiście powinienem się położyć.

Hux czuł się okropnie nieswojo. Jego dręczyciel znajdował się tutaj a na dodatek był on jednym z Rycerzy Kylo. Armitage nie mógł mu tego wyjawić. Kylo mógłby się poczuć zdradzony przez jednego ze starych przyjaciół. Już lepiej było udać słabość i podążyć za gwardzistą do wschodniego pokoju.

Hux położył się, prosząc strażnika, by został z nim. Chłopak usiadł przy drzwiach, milcząc, gdy Hux połykał łzy zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie. Ten człowiek, Slaress, mógł tu przyjść i wziąć Huxa. Mógłby go nawet zabić gdyby zechciał. On wiedział, że Hux wcale nie jest klonem.  
  
Droid przyszedł aby postawić szklankę z wodą na blacie obok mebla i przykryć go kocem. Hux podziękował mu trzęsąc się pod swoim okryciem.

Pół kieliszka szampana, które wcześniej wypił sprawiło że w końcu poczuł się senny.

Gdy Armie się ocknął Kylo klęczał przy nim.

\- Hux, Hux! - mężczyzna ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu aby go obudzić.  
  
\- Tak? - mruknął Armitage szerzej otwierając oczy. Zanotował w myślach, że wciąż są we wschodnim pokoju. I wtedy przypomniał sobie z jakiego powodu się tu znalazł.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Chyba zasnąłeś.

-Tak, w porządku.

-W takim razie może chciałbyś wrócić na  przyjęcie?

\- Nie- odparł Hux zdecydowanie. Zaskoczyło go, że Kylo od razu się z nim zgodził.

\- Dobrze. Pozwól, że zabiorę cię na górę. Chyba już powinieneś pójść do łóżka.

Hux kiwnął głową, odsuwając koc. Zobaczył, że strażnik nadal siedzi przy drzwiach i że w pokoju jest tylko ich trzech. Szybko przytulił się do szerokiej piersi Kylo.  
  
W tym samym momencie Ren wziął Huxa w ramiona i podniósł go z kanapy. Hux ukrył twarz na piersi Kylo gdy ten wynosił go z pokoju. Hux wiedział, że będzie bezpieczny w ich sypialni, z dala od tłumu i ewentualnych porywaczy. Mogąc oddychać znajomym zapachem Kylo Hux szybko się uspokoił w jego pewnych, ciasnych objęciach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KONIEC. Proszę o gwizdy (albo ewentualnie oklaski).


End file.
